Himmel und Hölle
by Angel-of-Mystic
Summary: Was passiert, wenn jemand deine Liebste heiratet? Unserem ZTM ist es passiert, aber die Sache hat einen Haken! Paring HG - SS! Epilog! Komplett! Ende!
1. Default Chapter

Tja, mir spukt seit geraumer Zeit eine neue ff im Kopf herum und da dachte ich, warum nicht aufschreiben! Mit „Mein Herz gehört dir!" wird es natürlich auch weitergehen, nur, solange ich das erste Pitel der neuen ff nicht zu Papier gebracht habe, kann ich mich einfach nicht auf MHgd konzentrieren! Seit mir nicht böse! Dies wird eine recht kurze Geschichte, wenn mein Hirn mir keinen Streich spielt, so wie es bei MHgd! der Fall war! (B/N: Mir ging's mit „Die seltsamen Wege des Glücks" doch kein bisschen anders!) (Momo, das ist mein Text! Denkt dir selber einen aus! Trotzdem Knuddel!)

Ein Dankeschön wieder an meine Beta MomoSnape! Knuddel! (B/N: -reknuddel!-)

Momo: Hey Mäusl...wollen wir unsere Kommis diesmal gleich an den Schluss schreiben??? Ich hab mal ein paar Zahlen eingefügt und ...na du solltest wissen, wie das geht, hast es ja schließlich selbst angefangen -lol- Einen Kommi hab ich mitten rein geschrieben...ich glaub, da war mir was unklar... -noch mal gucken geht- Ah ne, hat sich aufgeklärt...aber ich hab da mal noch was geändert und dann nen Kommi hinterlassen...wirst schon merken -ggg- Also denn, -knuddel- wir können ja morgen telefonieren...oki?

Angel: Jo, melde mich morgen bei dir! So gegen sieben! Den Kommi hab ich rausgenommen, war schon gut, wie du das geändert hast!

**Himmel und Hölle!**

Prolog

Severus saß an ihrem Krankenbett, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt und lauschte ihren mittlerweile regelmäßigen Atemzügen. Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus, ganz anders, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Am ganzen Körper geschunden, tiefe Wunden übersäten ihren Körper.

Er wusste, er war zu spät gekommen, um sie zu retten. Wäre er nur eine Stunde früher erschienen, hätte er ihre verzweifelten Hilferufe nicht überhört, läge sie nun nicht hier.

Er hätte sie beschützen müssen, aber er war zu stolz gewesen. Zu stolz, seine Maske fallen zu lassen. Zu stolz, um sich einzugestehen, was selbst ein Blinder mit Krückstock gesehen hätte.

Zu stolz, ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen, bevor sie nicht mehr in dieser Welt weilte. Zu stolz, ihr seine Hilfe anzubieten.

Und was hatte er nun davon? Sie war einmal wunderschön gewesen, nun verschandelten Narben und Wunden ihren schmächtigen Körper.

Wenn er ihn in die Finger bekam, er wusste, was er mit ihm machen würde. Oh ja, er würde leiden, genau wie sie. (1)

Welch ein Mann tat so etwas einer Frau an? Welches Monster behandelte seine Liebste mit so wenig Achtung? Welch Schande hatte sie durch machen müssen, bevor er, Severus Snape, erkannte, was für ein Geschenk sie war.

Sie regte sich, stöhnend, wachte aber nicht auf. Die Medi-Magier im St. Mungos hatten gesagt, sie würde vielleicht nie mehr aufwachen. (2)

Nie mehr, war eine lange Zeit. Er würde warten, er konnte warten. Nur einmal noch wollte er ihr schönes Lachen hören, in ihr schönes Gesicht sehen und wollte sehen, wie das Lachen ihre Augen erreichte.

Ihre Augen! So wunderschön, so klar und tief. Und nun auf unbestimmte Zeit geschlossen.

Alles an ihr war mit blauen Flecken und Wunden übersät, sie hatte Brandwunden und Narben. Ihr Kopf war dick bandagiert. Die Rippen gebrochen, die Arme in Gips, innere Verletzungen, von denen sie sich vielleicht nie mehr erholte. Sie war ein Wrack, dazu verdammt auf ewig mit dem Erlebten zu Recht kommen zu müssen.

Den Kopf tief in den Händen vergraben, bemerkte er die Tränen nicht, die er ihretwegen vergoss.

Er war ein Narr! Sie war zu ihm gekommen, in der Stunde der Not. Und er hatte sie fortgeschickt, aus Angst, sie könnte seine Gefühle erraten. Ha, seine Gefühle waren es, die sie in die Arme dieses Irren geschickt hatten.

Er war an ihrem Unglück schuld. Er war schuld, wenn sie nie mehr erwachte. Er war schuld, wenn sie starb. Aber er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie gerächt wurde. Er würde für Gerechtigkeit sorgen, selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er im Gefängnis landen würde. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass dieses Schwein sich nie mehr an einer Frau vergreifen konnte. (3)

Leise schluchzend beugte er sich über die misshandelte Gestalt, drückte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf ihre von Schürfwunden zerschundene Wange, murmelte eine Entschuldigung und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Ihr Anblick schmerzte, es schmerzte ihn, sie so zu sehen. Es schmerzte ihn, vielleicht nie mehr ihre liebliche Stimme hören zu können, vielleicht nie mehr ihre zarten Hände zu spüren, vielleicht nie mehr die Freuden ihres Beisammenseins erleben zu dürfen.

Sein Schmerz verwandelte sich in Wut, Wut über diesen Mann, der ihr all das angetan hatte.

Wenn er mit ihm fertig war, würde er sich wünschen, ihr nie begegnet zu sein.

Natürlich kannte ihre Geschichte, wusste alles. Er hatte sich zwar gewünscht, dass sie ihn, Severus, vorziehen würde, aber eine Nacht hatte all seine Träume zunichte gemacht. Eine Nacht, in der er den größten Fehler seines Lebens begehen sollte.

Wenn er die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, er würde es tun, nur, um ihr den Schmerz der darauf folgenden Jahre nehmen zu können.

Oh, wie sehr liebte er diese Frau, hatte sie schon immer geliebt. Selbst, als sie seine Schülerin war, hatte er ihren Mut und ihre Intelligenz bewundert. Hatte bewundert, wie sie ihm Paroli geboten hatte, wenn sie glaubte, im Recht zu sein.

Nicht viele hatten es gewagt, er war eine Respektsperson, ja sogar gefürchtet. Er wußte, dass viele Angst vor ihm hatten, nur sie nicht. Sie und ihre Freunde. Das goldene Trio wurden sie genannt.

Als ihr Abschluss nahte, wagte er nicht, ihr seine Gefühle, die längst von Bewunderung in Liebe umgeschlagen waren, zu gestehen. Das Ende ihrer Schulzeit war zu einem wundervollen Erlebnis geworden, als sie nach dem letzten Tanz spazieren gegangen waren.

Sie hatte ihm ihre Gefühle für ihn gestanden, hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte. Sie hatten eine Nacht geteilt und am nächsten Morgen war er so gemein zu ihr geworden.

Er hatte sie fortgeschickt, hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle ihr Leben nicht an einen griesgrämigen Eigenbrötler verschwenden. Mit Tränen in den Augen hatte sie ihn so unsagbar verletzt und traurig angesehen. Und war gegangen.

Er hatte sie aus den Augen verloren, aber sie war ihm nicht aus dem Sinn gegangen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was sie machte, sie war verschwunden, genau für ein Jahr.

Ein Jahr, in dem er immer wieder gegrübelt hatte, was sie an ihm gefunden hatte. Dann hatte er diese vermaledeite Anzeige in der Zeitung gelesen, ihre Hochzeitsanzeige.

Er fluchte leise vor sich hin, bei dem Gedanken daran. Etwa einen Monat später war sie das erste Mal im Krankenhaus gewesen.

Sie hatte eine Fehlgeburt gehabt. Auf diesem Aufenthalt folgten weitere. Immer suchte sie die Schuld an den Ausrastern bei sich, anstatt bei ihrem Mann.

Dann, vor etwa 3 Monaten, hatte er sie zufällig in der Winkelgasse getroffen. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal an ihn erinnert, aber er sich an sie. Damals trug sie eine große Sonnenbrille, obwohl es schon dunkel war.

Mit Bestürzung hatte er ihr geholfen, ihre Einkäufe nach Hause zu tragen, sie war schwach gewesen, zu schwach, um die paar Tüten zu tragen. An der Haustür konnte er die bösen Worte ihres Mannes noch hören, als wäre er im Haus.

Er hörte, wie ihr Mann sie schlug, so hart und fest, dass die Haustür zitterte. Er schwor sich damals, er würde sich nicht einmischen, denn das ging ihn ja eigentlich nichts an. (4)

Wieder einen Monat später traf er sie erneut, sie ging an einem Stock, ihr Bein war gebrochen. Ihre Ausrede klang in seinen Ohren wie ein schlechter Scherz: „Ich bin die Treppe herunter gestürzt, alles meine Schuld!"

Ihre Ausreden klangen nicht sehr überzeugend, auch für sie selbst nicht. Er hatte ihr geraten, in ein Frauenhaus zu flüchten, sich scheiden zu lassen. Aber sie wollte nicht hören. Ihm kam es vor, als wenn er sie heute noch hören könnte: „Er wird mich finden! Und dann, tötet er mich!"

Und nun, nun lag sie im Krankenhaus und kämpfte um ihr Leben. Ob sie jemals wieder erwachte? Er wusste es nicht, er wusste nur, dass er nun einen Besuch bei diesem Monster vor sich hatte.

Wie sehr er ihn hasste! Nicht einmal in seiner Zeit als Todesser hatte er irgendwen so grausam behandeln können! Er hatte sich immer aus diesen „Vergnügungen" heraus gehalten.

Und nun, da Voldemort tot war und die Zauberwelt eigentlich befreit aufatmen müsste, passierte ausgerechnet seinem Engel sowas.

Ja, sie war seinen Engel, weil sie ihm die Augen geöffnet hatte! Sie hatte ihn geändert! Allen war es aufgefallen! Er war rehabilitiert worden, nachdem Potter dafür gesorgt hatte. Sein Name bedeutete wieder etwas in der Zauberwelt. Dank ihr!

Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich, als er bei ihrem Haus ankam. Es brannte noch Licht. Er klingelte, nahm all seine Wut über ihr Leid zusammen und wartete. Wartete auf den Hausherrn.

Und dann, dann verließ ihn der Mut wieder, denn er wußte genau, er würde sich nicht zusammen reißen können! Mit hängenden Schultern verließ er den Ort des Verbrechens, schwor sich aber, wieder zu kommen, wenn er sich beruhigt hatte!

Er kam sich wie ein Versager vor!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 TBC 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Angel: Sagt mir, wie es euch gefällt! Nur durch eure Reviews kann ich wissen, ob es sich lohnt, an dieser Geschichte weiter zu schreiben! Nicht, das ich Reviewgeil wäre!

Momo: Nein, Angel, natürlich denken wir das nicht -lol-

1 Momo: Du fügst ihr scheinbar gerne Wunden und Schmerz zu!

Angel: Wie kommst du da denn drauf?

2 Momo: Oh mein Gott! Das kannst du ihm nicht antun!

Angel: Och, Momo, sei ehrlich, wenn sie nie mehr aufwachen würden, wozu schreibe ich denn? Nein, laß mal, wird schon!

3 Momo: Ganz ehrlich, ich hab so ne Ahnung, von wem du redest!

Angel: Hast du? Na gut, hast ja recht!

4 Momo: Trotz aller Liebe zu Sev: Bitte was? Spinnt er?

Angel: Überdenke deine Wortwahl, Sev steht hinter mir und ist entsetzt!


	2. Erinnergungen

Disclaimer: AS usual!

Ein Dank wieder mal an MomoSnape, weil sie den Job der Beta-Leserin wieder einmal übernommen hat!

Esta: Freut mich zu hören, das dir der Prolog so gut gefällt! Ach ja, Bescheid! Hier ist auch schon das zweite Pitel! Knuddel!

MomoSnape: Hast ja Recht! Thema vergessen! Knuddel!

McAbe: Ja, ja, bin ja schon dabei! Nur nicht hetzen! Knuddel!

Noel McKey: Hey, freut mich! Hier zum weiterlesen! Knuddel!

**Erinnerungen**

Hermine lag still und ruhig in ihrem Bett und träumte. Sie träumte von besseren Zeiten.

Schmerz durchzog bei der kleinsten Bewegung ihren Körper. Sie war keineswegs wach oder schlief nur, nein, sie lag immer noch im Koma. Doch nichts hielt die Träume auf, die da kamen!

Die Medi-Hexe, die sich um Hermine kümmerte, seufzte ob der Tatsache, dass sich Hermines Gehirnaktivitäten verbessert hatten und rief einen erfahreneren Magier herbei.

„Was meinen Sie dazu?" Die leise gestellte Frage brachte den Medi-Magier dazu, die Stirn zu runzeln. „Sie träumt, was an und für sich ein gutes Zeichen ist. Aber, sollte das EEG weiter ausschlagen (A/N: ein Zeichen für Alpträume) geben Sie ihr noch mehr von dem Beruhigungsmittel und dem Schlafmittel, sie soll sich erholen können!"

Mit einem Nicken zeigte die Schwester an, dass sie den Doktor verstanden hatte und nahm ihren Beobachtungsplatz an Hermines Krankenlager wieder ein.

0o0

_Rückblende_

Der vorletzte Tag brach an und Hermine war guter Dinge. Sie hatte von Dumbledore erfahren, das sie das beste Abschlußzeugnis aller Zeiten erhalten sollte, mit Ausnahme des Zeugnisses eines gewissen Severus Snape. Sie schmunzelte, stand sie doch nun auf selber Höhe mit ihm.

In den letzten Tagen war ihr aufgefallen, dass er sie merkwürdig betrachtete. Konnte es an dem Zeugnis liegen? War er vielleicht wütend, weil sie es geschafft hatte, mit ihm gleich zu ziehen? Konnte er es nicht ertragen, nicht mehr der beste Schüler aller Zeiten zu sein? War es ihm zuviel, diese Ehre mit einer unwürdigen Schlammblüterin zu teilen?

Das war ihr alles herzlich egal, denn sie hatte es sich zum Ziel gemacht, gut ab zu schneiden, und das war ihr nun ja auch gelungen. Sie brachte auch ein ausgezeichnetes Zeugnis, um an dieser Eliteuni aufgenommen zu werden.

Harry und Ron, beide nicht ganz so gut wie sie, wussten genau, was sie später machen wollten: Harry wollte Auror werden und Ron wollte Quidditch spielen. Er hatte auch schon Angebote, war sich nur noch nicht sicher, für welches Team er sich entscheiden sollte.

Harry hatte, mit Hilfe von McGonogall, seine erforderlichen Punktzahlen erreicht. Die Gryffindorhauslehrerin hatte doch tatsächlich ihre Drohung gegenüber dieser Umbridge-Kuh wahr gemacht und Harry in jeder Sicht geholfen. Das die Ministeriumshexe dies nun nicht mehr mitbekam, war deren Problem. (B/N: -loool-, wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht!)

Hermine stand gutgelaunt auf, zog sich an und wollte gerade in die Große Halle zum Frühstück, als ihr Harry und Ron den Weg versperrten.

„Guten Morgen, Jungs! Was liegt denn an?" Man will es nicht für möglich halten, aber die beiden jungen Männer wurden rot wie Tomaten, drucksten rum und wollten einfach nicht mit der Sprache heraus rücken.

„Jungs, ehrlich, was ist denn los mit euch? Habt ihr etwa immer noch keine Partnerin für den morgigen Ball?" Ha, Hermine hatte es wieder einmal geschafft und die Gedanken der beiden erraten.

Hermine seufzte. „Und was soll ich eurer Meinung nach tun? Mit wem soll ich euch verkuppeln?" Harry fand als erster seine Sprache wieder. „Ähem, Ron möchte gerne mit Lavender hingehen."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Na gut, ich frag sie. Und du, Harry, mit wem willst du gehen?" Harry wurde noch dunkler. „Mit dir!" Nuschelte er und schaute verlegen auf seine Schuhe.

Hermine brach in Gelächter aus. (B/N: Vollkommen verständliche Reaktion!)

„Harry Potter, du weißt seit einem Monat von dem Ball und fragst erst jetzt? Kann es denn sein, das ich den ganzen Monat über nicht da war? Hm, mal überlegen, nein, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, woanders gewesen zu sein!"

Sie sah die tiefe Verlegenheit des Jungen-der-lebte und hatte ein Einsehen mit ihm.

„Harry, das war ein Scherz, ich gehe gerne mit dir zum Ball, aber nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass du nicht versuchen wirst, mit mir zu flirten!"

Harry hatte den Ruf, ein kleiner Casanova zu sein, denn keine seiner Beziehungen hielt lange an, was aber vielmehr daran lag, das die anfängliche Bewunderung seiner jeweiligen Freundin schnell in Genervtheit umschlug, da sich Harry trotzdem nicht von seinen besten Freunden trennen wollte und sie fast immer dabei waren. Die einzige, die wirklich viel von Harry hielt, war Ginny, die aber wieder zu schüchtern gewesen war, Harry auf den Ball einzuladen.

Auch Ron tat sich etwas schwer mit den Mädchen. Er war einfach viel zu scheu, um sich auch nur in deren Nähe zu begeben. Das Problem verstärkte sich noch, wenn ihm wirklich was an einer von ihnen lag!

Eingehakt bei den beiden jungen Männern ging Hermine in die Große Halle, wo sie die hämischen Bemerkungen von Malfoy und seinen Kumpanen schlichtweg überhörte.

„Na, Schlammblut, mit wem gehst du wohl zum Ball, obwohl ich mich fragen muss, ob dich denn überhaupt einer einladen würde!", ertönte vom Slytherin-Tisch her die schnarrende Stimme des jungen Malfoys. Hermine schenkte ihm ein bedauerndes Lächeln und missachtete seine gemeinen Worte.

„Mal überlegen, Malfoy, wem könnte denn aufgefallen sein, dass ich ein Mädchen bin! Oh, ich weiß, der halben Schule vielleicht!" Malfoy wurde blass, niemand wagte so mit ihm zu sprechen. Er wollte schon aufstehen, um ihr eine zu Kleben für diese Frechheit, als sich eine Hand warm und auch warnend auf seine Schulter legte.

„Mr. Malfoy, verkneifen Sie sich jeden Kommentar! Sie haben es darauf angelegt!" Malfoy staunte nicht schlecht über die Worte seines Hauslehrers, der Hermine kurz zunickte und dann weiter zum Lehrertisch ging. (B/N: Er ist ja so toll! A/N: ja, nicht!)

Professor Severus Snape hatte Partei für eine Gryffindor ergriffen! Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Fast allen Schülern, die diesen kleinen Schlagabtausch mitbekommen hatten, stand der Mund weit offen! (B/N: Die haben ihn alle total falsch eingeschätzt!)

„Kommt, Jungs, sonst gibt es gleich kein Frühstück mehr!" Hermine zog die ungläubig dreinblickenden Gryffindors zum Tisch.

Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, griff Hermine herzhaft nach den Rühreiern und dem Toast. Die Jungs saßen immer noch ganz baff da, bekamen den Mund nicht mehr zu und sahen auch sonst reichlich verdattert drein.

Hermine biss in ihren Toast (B/N: Du nimmst immer noch keine Brötchen, gell? A/M: **Grummel** Nein!) und knuffte erst in die Seite von Harry, dann in Rons. Vergeblich. Sie wedelte mit den Hände vor deren Gesichtern herum. „Erde an Harry, Erde an Ron, seit ihr anwesend? Also, Jungs, hört mal, das war doch nichts Weltbewegendes!" Nur langsam tauten ihre beiden Freunde wieder auf.

„Snape hat dir geholfen?" Harry konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, was er da gerade gesehen hatte. Ron, seinen Teller mit Frühstück füllend, sagte nichts. „Klar, warum denn nicht, immerhin ist das Schuljahr fast zu Ende. Er kann ja nicht immer so mies drauf sein, das habe ich doch schon immer gepredigt!" (B/N: Wie recht sie hat! Ich liebe sie...) Hermine kam sich langsam vor, als wenn sie die einzige wäre, die die Sache mit Verstand anging.

„Vergesst es einfach!"

Harry sah sie endlich an. „Vergessen? Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Das muss sofort in die Geschichtsbücher eingetragen werden! Severus Snape, Hauslehrer der Slytherins, ergreift Partei für eine Gryffindor, noch dazu ein Schlammblut!" Erschrocken schlug er die Hand vor den Mund. „Verzeih Hermine, war nicht böse gemeint!"

Hermine gab ihm einen kleinen, schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. „Weiß ich doch, Harry! Kein Grund zur Sorge! Aber Malfoys Gesicht war klasse!"

Jetzt regte sich auch Ron. (B/N: Mist, jetzt wandern meine Gedanken schon wieder in die Gosse...Angel, ich geb' dir die Schuld dafür! A/N: **unschuldiger Blick** Wieso?)

„Klasse? Das war ein Bild für die Götter! Das muß ich mir merken! Nur schade, das er ihm keine Punkte abgezogen hat!" Hermine rümpfte die Nase. „Wofür sollte er ihm denn Punkt abziehen, vielleicht für vorgehabtes Schlagen eines Mädchens? Du spinnst doch, Ron!"

Demonstrativ beendete Hermine ihr Frühstück und bedeutete ihren Freunden, ihr zu folgen. Stöhnend erhoben sich auch Harry und Ron. „Wo geht's denn nun schon wieder hin? Nicht schon wieder in die Bibliothek! Was sollen wir denn da? Das Schuljahr ist vorbei, wir haben all unsere Aufgaben erledigt! Kein Unterricht heute, um uns die restliche Zeit nicht mit lernen zu versauen!"

Aber nein, es ging nicht in die Bibliothek, sondern an den See. Das Wetter war herrlich. Die Sonne schien, selbst zu dieser noch sehr frühen Stunde war es warm.

Hermine räkelte sich in der Sonne, die beiden sprachlosen Jungs saßen schweigend neben ihr. Seit wann entspannte sich Hermine so? War sie denn nicht aufgeregt oder nervös? Immerhin war morgen ihr letzter Tag hier in Hogwarts und danach begann der Ernst des Lebens.

„Hermine, dein Shirt!" Ron war, nun ja, Ron war eindeutig nervös, als Hermine sich so rekelte. „Was ist damit?" Neugierig sah sie Ron an, der ihr auf den Bauch starrte. „Es rutscht!" Kichernd zog sie das störrische Kleidungsstück wieder runter und bedeckte ihre Blöße. „Ron, du bist doch sonst nicht so verklemmt. Hast du noch nie den nackten Bauch einer Frau gesehen?" (B/N: Oh Mann! Der Kerl leidet bestimmt unter einem Trauma! A/N: lol!)

„Du bist doch noch keine Frau, Hermine, du bist unsere Freundin! (B/N: Pah!) Als Frau sehen wir dich nicht!" Schlagartig änderte sich Hermines Stimmung.

„Soso, ich bin also keine Frau! Was bin ich denn dann? Ich sage euch, ich bin eine Frau, nur weil ihr das nicht einsehen wollte, heißt das noch lange nicht, das andere das nicht sehen!" Irgendwie waren sie wieder bei diesem Thema gelandet, welches sie doch schon im 4. Schuljahr anlässlich des Weihnachtsballs diskutiert hatten, als die beiden auch erst kurz vor knapp mitgekriegt hatten, dass sie ganz eindeutig kein Junge war!

Wutentbrannt rannte Hermine zurück zum Schloss. Diese Idioten! Warum hielten sie immer noch daran fest, dass sie kein weibliches Wesen war? Sie hätte vielleicht nicht so oft Scheiße mit ihnen bauen sollen, das war ihr klar. Aber es waren immerhin ihre Freunde, und irgendwer hatte schließlich auf die beiden aufpassen müssen!

Sie rannte gegen einen Widerstand und fühlte sich plötzlich von starken Armen sicher umfangen. „Passen Sie doch auf, Miss Granger!"

Bei allen Göttern, warum musste sie ausgerechnet in diesen Mann gerannt sein? (B/N: Weil es sonst keine SS/HG Story wäre! A/N: Schweig!) Warum konnte es nicht mal zur Abwechslung jemand sein, der nicht gleich an die Decke ging?

„Tut mir leid Professor, ich war in Gedanken!", versuchte Hermine sich zu entschuldigen. Snape sah sie genauer an und erkannte die Wut, welche sich in ihren Augen spiegelte.

Sie nahm Abstand von ihm, denn er hielt sie immer noch fest.

Dabei berührten sich ihre Hände und merkwürdigerweise fühlte sich seine Hand nicht etwa kalt an, sondern angenehm warm, fest und auch sanft. _„Welch schöne Hände er doch hat?"_ Ein Schauer durchlief Hermine und sie erschrak. Was dachte sie da gerade? Wie kam sie gerade auf diesen Gedanken?

„Nun Miss Granger, wer hat Sie denn so in Rage versetzt, dass Sie blind vor Wut durch die Gegend rennen?"

Überrascht sah Hermine ihren Lehrer an. Er kannte sie erstaunlich gut, das musste sie schon sagen.

„Ach, Harry und Ron haben etwas gesagt, eine Kleinigkeit, nicht der Rede wert! Sie entschuldigen mich bitte!?" Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, als Snape ihr etwas hinterher rief.

„Wegen einer Kleinigkeit rennen Sie nicht blind herum! Passen Sie auf, sonst glaubt man noch, Sie wären reizbar und das macht Sie verletzlich!"

Nachdenklich setzte Hermine ihren Weg ins Schloss fort, die Worte von Professor Snape stimmten. Wieso nur, kannte er sie so gut?

Sie sah sich noch einmal um und bemerkte verblüfft, dass Snape ihr hinterher sah. Warum? Den ganzen Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum dachte sie darüber nach und kam zu keinem vernünftigen Ergebnis. Sie hatte keine Erklärung dafür! Nur eins wusste sie: Sie hatte sich in ihm getäuscht, er war nicht die alte, griesgrämige Fledermaus, für den ihn alle hielten. (B/N: Na wenigstens ein Hogwartsschüler sieht es ein!)

Als sie gemeinsam die Tränke für den Orden gebraut hatten, hatte er sich ihr gegenüber anfangs wie immer verhalten: Er war missgelaunt, fuhr sie an wegen Fragen, und war auch sonst der ewig schlecht gelaunte Professor, den sie kannte.

Aber nach etwa zwei Wochen intensiven Beisammenseins hatte er sich ganz anders verhalten. Er ließ ihre Fragen zu und beantwortete sie sogar. Auch war er nicht mehr grantig oder ließ seinen Frust an ihr aus. Sie hatte diese Zeit wirklich genossen und war sehr traurig, als die Tränke fertig waren und sie nicht mehr jeden Abend beisammen waren.

In den Unterrichtsstunden war er wieder der Alte. Nur, als Harry seinen Namen wieder rein gewaschen hatte, in dem er der Welt erklärte, das Snape unter Lebensgefahr bei der Beseitigung Voldemorts geholfen hatte, konnte man ganz kurz den sensiblen Mann in ihm erkennen.

_Rückblende Ende_

0o0

Inzwischen war Severus bei seiner Wohnung angekommen. Viele hielten den Kerker auf Hogwarts für sein Zuhause, aber wenn er in London war, ging er in sein kleines, aber gemütlich eingerichtetes Reich.

Er schalt sich einen Dummkopf, weil er nicht den Mut, oder was auch immer, gefunden hatte, diesen Mistkerl zur Rede zu stellen.

Er entkorkte mehrere Flaschen Wein und gab sich seinen Erinnerungen hin. Er schloss die Augen und schlief bald darauf ein. Er träumte von einer ganz bestimmten Szene, in welcher Hermine Draco Paroli geboten hatte.

Das goldene Trio vor ihm erreichte die Große Halle, bemerkten ihn nicht. Sie schlugen den Weg zu ihrem Tisch ein, als er die schnarrende Stimme des blonden Slytherins hörte.

„Na, Schlammblut, mit wem gehst du wohl zum Ball, obwohl ich mich fragen muss, ob dich denn überhaupt einer einladen würde!", ertönte vom Slytherin-Tisch her die schnarrende Stimme des jungen Malfoys. Hermine schenkte ihm ein bedauerndes Lächeln und missachtete seine gemeinen Worte.

„Mal überlegen, Malfoy, wem könnte denn aufgefallen sein, dass ich ein Mädchen bin! Oh, ich weiß, der halben Schule vielleicht!" Malfoy wurde blass, niemand wagte so mit ihm zu sprechen. Er wollte schon aufstehen, um ihr eine zu Kleben für diese Frechheit, als sich eine Hand warm und auch warnend auf seine Schulter legte.

„Mr. Malfoy, verkneifen Sie sich jeden Kommentar! Sie haben es darauf angelegt!" Malfoy staunte nicht schlecht über die Worte seines Hauslehrers, der Hermine kurz zunickte und dann weiter zum Lehrertisch ging.

Ein Schmunzeln unterdrückend strebte der Tränkemeister zu seinem angestammten Platz am Lehrertisch. Wieder einmal hatte diese kleine Gryffindore bewiesen, warum sie in ihrem Haus war. Er bewunderte ihren Mut, sich gegen die kleine Nervensäge aus seinem Haus zu behaupten. Nein, er liebte ihren Mut!

Wann genau sich Bewunderung in Liebe verwandelt hatte, konnte er nicht sagen. War es, nachdem sie ihn vor ihren Freunden immer und immer wieder verteidigt hatte? War es, nachdem sie mit ihm zusammen an diesen Tränken gearbeitet hatte, die der Orden für die Vernichtung Voldemorts benötigte? War es, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie mutig sie Voldemort entgegen getreten war? Er wusste es nicht.

Er wusste nur, wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte. Aus dem kleinen Schulmädchen war eine attraktive junge Frau geworden, mit beeindruckender Figur und funkelnden Augen!

Sie hatte es geschafft, ihre wilden Locken in weiche Wellen zu verwandeln und ihr Gang war der einer Königin. So erhaben und doch so aufregend. Nicht, dass sie sich irgendwie aufführte, als wenn sie leicht zu haben wäre. Nein, er hatte gesehen, wie sie sich der vielen Bewunderer verwehrte. Auch ihren beiden besten Freunden. Das rechnete er ihr hoch an, das sie ihre Freundschaft mit den beiden jungen Männern über irgendwelche Liebschaften stellte. Er wusste, sie war eine Zeit lang mit verschiedenen Jungen ausgegangen, aber es war nie etwas Ernstes.

Ihre Intelligenz war unbeschreiblich. Erst heute Morgen hatte er von Schulleiter erfahren, dass sie dieselbe Punktzahl im Zeugnis hatte wie er selbst und somit mit ihm zusammen auf der ewigen Bestenliste der Schule stand.

Da, jetzt sah er eine kleine, schnelle Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie wedelte gerade mit der Hand vor den ungläubigen Gesichtern von Potter und Weasley, die scheinbar ganz baff waren.

Jetzt knuffte sie den beiden auch noch in die Seite, also ehrlich! Angeregt unterhielten sie sich und er spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Sie hatte Harry auf die Wange geküsst.

„_War das nur freundschaftlich gemeint?", _fragte er sich im Stillen, schalt sich in Gedanken und beendete sein Frühstück mit gesenktem Kopf.

Nach dem Frühstück wollte er sich ein wenig an der frischen Luft die Beine vertreten und danach in sein Labor gehen. Kaum war er aus dem Schloss getreten, als auch schon eine Person in ihn hineinrannte und ihn wohl umgeworfen hätte, wenn er sie nicht festgehalten hätte

„Tut mir leid Professor, ich war in Gedanken!", versuchte Hermine sich zu entschuldigen. Snape sah sie genauer an und erkannte die Wut, welche sich in ihren Augen spiegelte. Ihre Augen! Sie waren braun! Ein warmes Braun, welches nun vor Zorn funkelte. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und ihre Hände berührten sich.

Er nahm ihre Hand, merkwürdigerweise fühlte sie sich angenehm warm, fest und auch sanft an.

„_Welch schöne Hände sie doch hat? Wie fühlt es sich wohl an, von ihr berührt zu werden?"_

Unwillkürlich erschauerte er bei diesen doch erotischem Gedanken.

„_Halt! Stop! Sie ist meine Schülerin! Ich kann doch nicht so von ihr denken!"_ Schalt sich Severus in Gedanken. (B/N: Doch kannst du...außerdem ist sie nicht mehr lange Schülerin! A/N: Momo, halt den Mund!)

„Nun Miss Granger, wer hat Sie denn so in Rage versetzt, dass Sie blind vor Wut durch die Gegend rennen?" Überrascht sah Hermine ihren Lehrer an. Er hatte wieder einmal Recht gehabt.

„Ach, Harry und Ron haben etwas gesagt, eine Kleinigkeit, nicht der Rede wert! Sie entschuldigen mich bitte!?" Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, als Snape ihr etwas hinterher rief.

„Wegen einer Kleinigkeit rennen Sie nicht blind herum! Passen Sie auf, sonst glaubt man noch, Sie wären reizbar und das macht Sie verletzlich!"

Auch das noch, er sah ihr nach! Machte er sich denn nun komplett zum Affen? Sie würde nicht einen Gedanken an ihn verschwenden! Wer war er denn schon, dass eine junge, attraktive Frau sich für ihn interessieren könnte? Er war ein Nichts, verdammt dazu, auf ewig allein zu sein. (B/N: Nicht doch, Schnucki...komm zu mir und ich belehr dich eines Besseren! A/N: siehe oben!)

Mit hängenden Schultern schlich er zurück ins Schloss, hinunter in den Kerker und beschäftigte sich in seinem Labor, um sich abzulenken, was nur eher schlecht als recht gelang.

Seine Gedanken wanderten den ganzen tag über immer wieder zu ihr! Konnte es tatsächlich sein, das er sich verliebt hatte? Ausgerechnet in sie? Eine Schülerin? Eine Gryffindor? Eine Muggelgeborene? Obwohl, er hatte ja nichts gegen Muggel. Und wenn er sie so betrachtete, wie jetzt beim Abendessen, kam ihm in den Sinn, das er noch nie eine schönere als diese Frau gesehen hatte.

Ja, er sah in ihr die Frau, die sie war, nicht mehr das Schulmädchen von einst, das schüchtern in seiner ersten Stunde gesessen hatte. Er grinste unwillkürlich. Schüchtern war das falsche Wort. Damals hatte sie alle Antworten gewusst, die Potter nicht hatte geben können, das hatte er gespürt. Und doch hatte er sie angepflaumt, sie solle ihre Hand wieder herunter nehmen.

Er spürte einen Blick auf sich ruhen und wandte den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer ihn denn da in Augenschein nahm. Natürlich! Er hätte es wissen sollen, Dumbledore hatte ihn beobachtet. Hatte er etwa auch gesehen, dass er sie angestarrt hatte. Er sandte Stoßgebete zum Himmel, dass dem nicht so war.

Das Blitzen in den Augen des alten Mannes war ihm nicht entgangen, also hatte er es doch bemerkt. Severus seufzte auf und beendete sein Mahl mal wieder mit gesenktem Kopf.

0o0

Der nächste Morgen brachte Regen, ganz seiner Stimmung nach. Er war ein Idiot, dass er sich immer wieder seinen Träumen hingab. Aber sein Herz sprach eine deutliche Sprache.

Er besorgte an einem Stand Blumen und machte sich auf zum Krankenhaus. Sie brauchte ihn jetzt. Er war ihr Freund, auch wenn sie nicht merken würde, dass er da war.

Eine Medi-Hexe war gerade dabei, Hermine zu untersuchen und umzubetten, als er eintrat. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Sie war immer noch nicht ansprechbar. Die Schwester sah seine Blumen, versprach eine Vase und ging. Kurze Zeit später kam sie mit dem versprochenen Gefäß zurück, stellte die Blumen ins Wasser und verließ wieder das Zimmer.

Severus nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich an ihr Krankenlager. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre bandagierte Hand und strich ihr über den Handrücken. Sie sah noch schlechter aus, als gestern, ihre blauen Flecken verwandelten sich langsam in häßliche gelbgrüne Male.

Er erzählte ihr von seinen gestrigen Bemühungen, als die Tür aufflog und ein Mann herein kam.

Severus sprang auf, er hatte ihn erkannt. Aber bevor er auf ihn losgehen konnte, sprach der Mann ihn an.

„Wer sind Sie, dass Sie am Bett meiner Frau sitzen? Verschwinden Sie, bevor ich den Wachdienst rufe! Sie haben hier nichts verloren! Hermine gehört mir!" Wutentbrannt stürmte Severus auf den Mann zu, packte ihn an der Kehle und drückte ihn an die Wand.

„Wenn Hermine Ihre Frau ist, dann haben Sie sie zu respektieren und zu achten! Oder haben Sie dieses Gelübde etwa nicht abgelegt? Für das, was Hermine geschehen ist, könnte ich Sie zur Verantwortung ziehen! Sie haben dieses zarte Wesen nicht verdient!"

Ihm war egal, dass der Mann keine Luft mehr bekam. Oh ja, Severus war stark, das wusste er. Er könnte ihn mit Leichtigkeit erwürgen, jetzt und hier, aber er hatte erkannt, das der Frau, die er liebte, dadurch keine Gerechtigkeit widerfahren würde.

Dieses miese Schwein, dieser Lump! Er würde dafür sorgen, dass Christopher McAndrews seine Strafe erhielt für diesen Missbrauch. Hermine würde, wenn sie erwachte, in ein freundliches Gesicht sehen und nicht in das ihres Peinigers!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Tbc 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Angel: So, das war es erst mal wieder von mir! Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Schreibt mir doch ein kleines Review, mit Kritik oder Lob! Egal! Freue mich immer über Post in meinem Briefkasten!

Momo: Ja, das hast du fein gemacht! –knuddel-

Angel: Finde ich auch!

Knuddelt alle, die es lesen, oder wie Thea Potter so schön sagte:

Vor meinen Leserinnen verneige ich mich, meinen Schwarzleserinnen zwinkere ich zu und vor meinen wundervollen Reviewerinnen werfe ich mich in endloser Dankbarkeit in den Staub!

Angel


	3. Entsetzen!

**Danke an meine Beta, MomoSnape! Du bist so toll!**

Honigdrache: Vielen lieben Dank fürs Aufhelfen, dafür bekommst du natürlich einen Keks und das 3. Pitelchen!

MomoSnape: da kann ich mit umgehen, das ich daran Schuld sein soll! LOL! Keks für dich!

Little Nadeshiko: Klar besuch ich dich in der Gosse, was dagegen, wenn Momo mitkommt, deren Gedanken sind eigentlich immer in der Gosse, genau wie meine! LOL! Kommentar von Momo (die ich gerade am Tele hab: Wir sind ja so versaut! Ob ich das Rating schon für dieses Pitel erhöhe, weiß ich noch nicht! Laß dich einfach überraschen!

FaFa: Hast Recht, die Hände unseres geliebter ZTM sind dafür zu schade! Mal sehen, vielleicht ... Na ich will hier noch nicht zu viel verraten! Laß dich überraschen!

Malina: Ich hab nichts gegen Kritik, bekomme ich sie doch nicht sehr häufig. Nein, keine Panik, das Thema ist zu schwer, um es leicht zu behandeln, im Laufe der ff wird sich zeigen, wie und warum Hermine an diesen Kerl geraten ist.

Esta: Da hast du vollkommen Recht, Severus ist zu stolz gewesen, um über seinen Schatten zu springen. Danke für dein aufbauendes Kommi!

LadyJanien: Nein, für den weiteren Verlauf der ff wäre es nicht gut, wenn Severus im Kittchen landen würde, weil er Hermine auf diese Art gerächt hätte. Vertrau mir, ich weiß, was ich da schreibe!

Kekse und Butterbier für alle, die meinen Schwachsinn mal wieder lesen!

**Entsetzen!**

Christopfer McAndrews rang nach Luft. Wer war dieser Mann? Woher kannte er Hermine? Sie hatte nie von ihm gesprochen. Ob sie ihm etwas verheimlichte?

Hermines Mann spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich gegen Severus zur Weh zu setzen, stellte allerdings schon Sekunden später das Offensichtliche fest: Dieser Mann überragte ihn um mindestens einen Kopf und sah ganz schön kräftig aus.

„Lassen Sie mich runter! Hermine ist meine Frau, und ich kann mit ihr machen, was ich will!" (B/N: Arschloch du!) Severus schnaubte verächtlich, ließ ihn aber runter.

„Wir sind nicht mehr im Mittelalter, wo eine Ehefrau nicht mehr als ein Stück Vieh ist, mit der man umspringen kann, wie es einem gefällt. (B/N: Das war damals schon nicht nett!) Sie ist ein menschliches Wesen mit Verstand und Gefühl. Und Sie haben sie in diese Lage gebracht! Dafür könnte ich Sie umbringen!"

Seine Stimme klang kalt und bedrohlich, nur ein Flüstern, aber gut verständlich. (B/N: Mach ihn fertig! A/N: Yes!))

McAndrews wich zurück, soweit, wie es irgendwie möglich war und sah beinahe ängstlich zu dem Fremden auf. Severus sah die Angst in den Augen des Anderen und triumphierte.

„Eine Frau können Sie schlagen, aber bei einem, der ihnen gewachsen oder gar überlegen ist, kneifen sie! Wohl nicht damit gerechnet, das Hermine Freunde haben könnte! Verschwinden Sie, bevor ich das Ministerium einschalte und kommen Sie ja nie wieder in ihre Nähe, oder Sie lernen mich richtig kennen!"

Jetzt brüllte er. „Ach, ja, mein Name ist übrigens Severus Snape, wenn Ihnen das was sagt!"

Er wandte sich angewidert ab und ging wieder auf seinen Platz neben dem Bett der Verletzten.

Hermines Peiniger war schockiert. Ja, natürlich hatte er von Severus Snape gehört. Ein ehemaliger Todesser, der unter Lebensgefahr für die gute Seite spioniert hatte.

Aber dieser Mann hier war im Moment sehr wütend und so hielt Christopher es für ratsamer, das Krankenzimmer zu verlassen. Nicht, ohne Severus giftige Blicke und stumme Warnungen an den Kopf zu werfen. Der allerdings bekam nichts davon mit, da er sich völlig auf die Frau im Bett neben ihm konzentrierte.

McAndrews würde sich später mit seiner Frau befassen. Erst einmal musste er diesem Irren aus dem Weg gehen, denn er wusste Dinge über Hermine, die dieser Snape nicht wissen durfte.

Severus hielt wieder ihre Hand. Stundenlang saß einfach nur da, auf einem unbequemen Stuhl, sah sie an und er vergaß zu essen, zu trinken, zu schlafen.

Tagelang wachte er über sie. Die Schwestern hatten seine Vorwürfe mitgehört (Sie waren ja auch nicht zu überhören, so laut, wie er gewesen war.) und behandelten ihn, als wäre er der rechtmäßige Ehemann. (B/N: Der er auch sein sollte!)

Die Weasleys hatten von Hermines Unglück gehört und kamen vorbei, brachten Blumen und unterhielten sich leise mit Severus. Allerdings brachen sie schnell wieder auf, als sie merkten, dass sie nicht viel tun konnten.

Nur Harry besuchte sie täglich und er und Severus bauten so was wie eine Freundschaft auf.

Hermines Verletzungen heilten, aber sie würde Narben behalten. Nicht einmal der beste Medi-Magier konnte etwas dagegen tun. Die Wunden verblassten nur langsam und Hermine wachte nicht auf.

Christopher tauchte nicht wieder auf. Severus hoffte, diesem Ekel nie wieder begegnen zu müssen. Er wusste, dann könnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten und würde diesem Ungeheuer zeigen, was es hieß, geschlagen und misshandelt zu werden.

So ging das wochenlang, Severus saß an ihrem Lager, hielt ihre Hand und erzählte von besseren Zeiten, während Hermine nur da lag und sich nicht rührte.

Die Medi-Hexen und Magier hatten ihn darauf vorbereitet, dass sie vielleicht nie mehr die Augen öffnen würde.

Sie lag schon zu lange in diesem Zustand, aber er wollte nicht aufgeben.

Severus fing an, Hermine von den schönen Dingen zu erzählen, die sie erlebt hatte.

Von ihrer Schulzeit, wie sehr sie ihm mit ihrem Besserwisserin-Gehabe auf die Nerven gefallen war und wie sie ihn zuletzt durch ihr Wissen um die Tränke beeindruckt hatte

Wie er sich schließlich zu seinen Gefühlen zu ihr bekannte. Aber all dies hatte er ihr noch nie gesagt, er hatte ihr zwar gesagt, was er fühlte, aber er hatte den Fehler gemacht sie abzuweisen und das würde er sich nie verzeihen.

Des Nachts, wenn Severus von den strengen Krankenschwestern nach hause geschickt wurde, um sich auszuruhen, träumte Hermine und von Mal zu Mal regte sich ihr Hirn mehr.

Aber es schienen angenehme Träume zu sein und so waren die Mediziner nicht beunruhigt sondern eher hoffnungsvoll.

0o0

Rückblende Hermine 

Der Abend des Balls war angebrochen. Hermine hatte es geschafft, das Lavender mit Ron ging, obwohl sie mehr als misstrauisch ihm gegenüber war und Hermine alle Überredungskünste anwenden musste, die sie kannte.

Sie selber hatte es Harry versprochen und der war mehr als nur froh, dass sie mit ihm gehen würde, denn dann brauchte er anderen Mädchen nicht das Herz brechen, indem er ihnen absagte. (B/N: Angeber!)

Nun saß sie hier in ihrem Badezimmer und dankte dem Direktor dafür, dass die Schulsprecher ihr eigenes Bad hatten. Wenn sie an die anderen Mädchen dachte, die stundenlang auf einen freien Platz unter der Dusche oder vor dem Spiegel warten mussten, wurde ihr ganz anders.

So aber konnte sie sich in Ruhe fertig machen.

Sie hatte sich für ein schlichtes, kurzes und wunderbar dunkelrotes Kleid entschieden, das ihre Schultern frei ließ und nur durch schmale Spaghettiträger gehalten wurde und das ihre wunderbar schlanke Figur betonte.

Sie steckte ihre Haare zu einem eleganten Knoten auf und war mit ihrer Erscheinung zufrieden.

Sie legte nur wenig Make-up auf: Lediglich die Augen und ihre Lippe sollten betont werden. Schnell noch die Schuhe, dann war sie fertig.

Hermine verließ ihr Bad, nahm den mit Silberfäden durchzogenen dunklen Schal vom Bett und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Harry schon auf sie wartete. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten, nickte anerkennend und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

„Du siehst toll aus, Hermine! Ganz ehrlich!" Hermine wurde rot, bei solch einem Kompliment und gab Harry ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Danke, du aber auch." Harry trug schwarze Hosen und ein dunkelrotes Hemd, auf dem der Gryffindor-Löwe prangte, darüber lag sein Festumhang.

Sie ergriff den dargebotenen Arm und gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum, um in die Große Halle zu gehen.

Dort warteten bereits Ron und Lavender, die nur Minuten vorher erschienen waren.

Der junge Weasley hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, einen neuen Umhang zu ergattern, wohl ein Geschenk seiner erfolgreichen Brüder. Er sah attraktiv aus und Lavender sah ihn immer wieder bewundernd an. (B/N: Typisch Weiber, schon ist ein Kerl attraktiv und in neue Klamotten gepackt, liegen sie ihm zu Füßen! A/N: Wie recht du doch hast! LOL)

„Bahnt sich da vielleicht eine Romanze an, Harry?", flüsterte Hermine leise in das Ohr ihres Partners. Harry beugte sich zu Hermine herunter und wisperte etwas in ihr Ohr. „Ich will ja nichts verraten, aber er scheint über dich hinweg zu sein!" Hermine freute sich ganz ehrlich für ihren besten Freund und lächelte.

Lachend begaben sie sich auf die Suche nach einem freien Tisch. Dumbledore bewies mal wieder seine Schwäche für kleine, verschwiegene Nischen, wie sie schon auf dem Weihnachtsball in ihrem vierten Schuljahr zu finden gewesen waren.

Im Hintergrund ertönte leise Musik. Albus hatte einen Plattenspieler so verzaubert, dass er sich ähnlich wie eine Musicbox bei den Muggeln selbst bediente.

„Hierher, Harry, Hermine! Hier ist Platz für euch!" Rons Ruf drang zu ihnen herüber und sie beeilten sich, um zu den beiden zu kommen. Sie schlängelten sich durch die anderen Schüler und erreichten schließlich den jungen Weasley und dessen Begleiterin.

Nicht einmal die nervigen Kommentare von Malfoy und seiner Bande konnten Hermine ihre gute Laune verderben.

„Na, Schlammblut, schon wieder ein neues Opfer gefunden!"

Draco stolzierte gerade mit Pansy Parkinson am Tisch der Freunde vorbei und konnte es nicht lassen, Hermine zu provozieren.

„Pass auf, Malfoy, hinter dir steht Professor Snape!"

Draco sah sich panisch um, doch der Slytherinhauslehrer stand natürlich nicht hinter ihm. Hermine lachte schallend über den Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Slytherin und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Hochrot im Gesicht suchte der Bonde das Weite.

Professor Snape hatte diesen kleinen Schlagabtausch mitbekommen. Er stand zwar in einiger Entfernung, aber konnte die gewechselten Worte gut verstehen. Hermine sah ihn an und schmunzelte.

Den Meister der Zaubertränke überraschte die Tatsache, dass sein Lieblingsschüler sich so einfach in die Schranken weisen ließ. Er nickte der jungen Gryffindore zu.

Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und schickte sich an, eine kleine Rede zu halten. Sofort verstummte die Musik. Er glättete seinen Umhang, räusperte sich und rückte seine Brille zurecht.

„Liebe Schüler der Abschlussklasse! Ihr hattet sieben Jahre Zeit, Euren Verstand mit Wissen zu füttern. Manchen ist das hervorragend gelungen, anderen weniger."

Einige lachten und Albus sprach kurz darauf weiter.

„Für die meisten von Euch beginnt ab nächste Woche das Studium, andere gehen in die Arbeitswelt. Kurz um: Es beginnt der Ernst des Lebens. Ich wünsche Euch Erfolg und Gesundheit. Aber bevor es soweit ist, rate ich Euch, genießt Euren letzten Abend als Schüler. Genießt diesen Ball, denn er wird Eurer letzter hier sein. Und nun: Möge das Fest beginnen!"

Applaus brandete auf, bis Dumbledore sich wieder hingesetzt hatte und die Menükarte zur Hand nahm. Die Schüler folgten seinem Beispiel und bestellten.

Die Musik setzte leise wieder ein und eine Weile hörte man nur das Geräusch von klapperndem Besteck.

Einige Zeit später, die Teller waren verschwunden, erhob sich Dumbledore erneut und kam auf Hermine zu.

„Ich hoffe, Miss Granger, Sie gewähren mir die Ehre Ihres ersten Tanzes!" Hermine lächelte den Schulleiter an, erhob sich und ergriff seine Hand, woraufhin er sie zur Tanzfläche führte.

Dies schien die Aufforderung an alle anderen Schüler gewesen zu sein. Sie strömten auf die Tanzfläche und wirbelten ausgelassen herum. Für einen alten Mann konnte Dumbledore ganz erstaunlich gut tanzen, stellte Hermine überrascht fest.

Unbemerkt war Dumbledore in die Nähe von Snape getanzt und mit einem „Ich bin völlig aus der Puste!", übergab er Severus Hermines Hand zum Tanz. Hermine, die für einen kurzen Moment die Augen geschlossen hatte, öffnete sie und blickte direkt in zwei schwarze, funkelnde Augen. Innerlich stöhnend ergab sie sich ihrem Schicksal, ausgerechnet jetzt musste ein Walzer gespielt werden.

Sie machte sich bereit, um eventuell auf einen Schmerz in ihren Füßen gefasst zu sein, aber erstaunlicherweise passierte nichts dergleichen. Snape konnte anscheinend tanzen, sogar recht gut, wie Hermine fand. Er wirbelte sie herum, umfasste sicher ihre Taille und Hermine fühlte sich wie in Ekstase. Nicht umsonst war der Walzer als nicht schicklich eingestuft worden, zwar Anfang des 19. Jahrhunderts, aber es passte. Sie verlor sich ganz in seinen Armen und bevor sie die Kontrolle über sich und ihre Gefühle verlieren konnte, endete die Musik und Snape brachte sie zu Harry zurück. Mit einem bedauernden Seufzer ließ sich Hermine auf ihrem Platz nieder.

„Sag mal, Hermine, was ist eigentlich los mit dir?" Harry beugte sich fragend zu Hermine rüber und sah ihr in die Augen. „Du benimmst dich so seltsam in Snapes Nähe."

Hermine sah ihn traurig an.

„Nein, Hermine, das glaube ich nicht! Das darf nicht wahr sein! Bitte, sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist wahr.", nuschelte sie leise.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wie es passieren konnte, aber irgendwie habe ich mich in ihn verliebt!"

Sie schluchzte auf. Harry nahm sie tröstend in die Arme, strich ihr über den Rücken und murmelte beruhigende Worte.

„Bitte, erzähl es keinem!" Hermine löste sich langsam aus der Umarmung und sah Harry an. Er schien lange zu überlegen, bevor er zustimmend nickte.

„Ich brauche jetzt erst mal was zu trinken!" Hermine erhob sich wieder und strebte auf die kleine Bar zu, die Dumbledore an einer Seite der Halle hatte aufbauen lassen.

An den Tresen gelehnt stand das Objekt ihrer Begierde, ein Whiskeyglas in der Hand haltend und gelangweilt in die Runde blickend.

„_Warum nur ist der Mann überall da, wo ich auch bin?",_ fragte sie sich selbst und zwang sich dazu, ihn anzusprechen.

„Guten Abend, Professor. Warum tanzen Sie nicht?" Hermine stellte sich neben ihn und bestellte sich einen Rotwein.

„Mir behagen solche Menschenmengen nicht sonderlich, Miss Granger. Ich bin lieber für mich."

Das hatte verächtlich klingen sollen, aber in Hermines Ohren klang es eher traurig.

„Sie tanzen ganz ausgezeichnet, Professor, wirklich. Sie sollten dieses Talent nicht ungenutzt lassen." (A/N: schmacht, Momo, du hast Recht!)

Snape sah sie an und sie meinte den Anflug eines Lächelns erkennen zu können.

„Ach wirklich?" Er verneigte sich, spöttisch grinsend, vor ihr.

„Würden Sie mir dann vielleicht die Ehre erweisen, den nächsten Tanz mit mir zu tanzen?"

Hermine schmunzelte. „Mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen, Professor!"

Wie das Schicksal es wollte, wurden die ersten Töne eines langsamen Blues gespielt und Hermine schmiegte sich an ihren Professor. Überrascht hob der die Augenbrauen (A/N: _Schmelz_ ich liebe es, wenn er das tut! B/N: Nicht nur du!) und er strich ihr über den Rücken. Ein Seufzer entschlüpfte ihrem Mund und sie schloss die Augen.

„_Wie gut sich das doch anfühlt!", _dachte sie und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Dies wiederum entlockte ihm ein leises Stöhnen und nun war es an Hermine, überrascht die Augen wieder zu öffnen und ihren Professor prüfend anzusehen.

„_Was war das denn jetzt? Er hat nicht eben gerade glücklich geseufzt, oder etwa doch?"_ Hermine kam ein Verdacht, doch wagte sie es kaum, daran zu denken. Es konnte einfach nicht sein.

Dennoch traute sie sich kaum, zu atmen, aus Angst, er würde sich wieder zurückziehen. Vergessen war die Welt. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und fanden dort die Antwort auf ihre Fragen.

„_Komm mit mir nach draußen, bitte Hermine!"_

Sie sah sich um, schluckte und verstand. Severus war in ihren Gedanken.

„_Geben Sie mir fünf Minuten, dann folge ich Ihnen überall hin!"_

Er nickte und entließ sie nach dem Tanz. Sie sah ihm nach, als er die Halle verließ und beflügelt von dem Gedanken, was er wohl von ihr wollte, entschuldigte sie sich bei Harry und nahm ihren Schal von Stuhl.

„Ich geh mal nach draußen, frische Luft schnappen."

Harry hatte sich gerade mit einer hübschen Hufflepuff unterhalten und nickte nur. Hermine schlang sich ihren Schal um die Schultern und schlenderte aus der Halle.

Sie setzte sich auf die kleine Bank im Rosengarten und wartete. Nur Sekunden später lies sich ein Schatten neben sie auf die Bank nieder. Es war Severus. Sie bewunderte ihn jedesmal, wie er so leise gehen konnte, ohne, dass es jemanden auffallen würde.

„Hermine, ich, also ich wage nicht zu hoffen, dass ich die Situation gerade eben richtig gedeutet habe, aber ..." Hermine legte ihm den Finger an die Lippen.

„Ich muss Ihnen unbedingt etwas sagen: Meine Gefühle für Sie haben sich in den letzten Monaten eindeutig geändert, Professor. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, außer, das ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen kann, ohne Sie zu leben. Ich weiß, Sie halten mich für eine besserwisserische Nervensäge, aber ich halte Sie für einen bewundernswerten Mann. Sie haben mich gelehrt, was Wichtig ist im Leben, haben mir die Schönheit der Zaubertränke nahe gebracht und mich unterstützt. Ich verdanke Ihnen so viel."

Severus schwieg einen Moment. „Nein, du hast mir gezeigt, dass nicht alle Schüler ignorante Dummköpfe sind." Bei diesen Worten stahl sich ein flüchtiges Grinsen in sein Gesicht.

„Aber, was viel wichtiger ist: Du hast mir die Freude am Leben zurückgegeben." Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr herunter und kurz darauf berührten seine Lippen die ihrigen.

Hermines Finger spielten mit den feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken und so entlockte sie ihm ein Stöhnen. Er zog sie fester an sich heran und der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher und vor allem fordernder. Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn, liebkoste seinen Mund und forderte Einlass.

Keuchend trennte er sich von ihr.

„Hermine, du machst mich wahnsinnig!"

Mit einer kleinen Bewegung ihrerseits saß sie nun auf seinem Schoß, schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn erneut.

In ihrer sitzenden Position konnte sie eindeutig seine Erregung an ihrem Schoß spüren und hauchte nun sanfte Küsse auf seinen Hals.

Mühelos erhob er sich, sie auf Händen tragend und ging ins Schloss.

Ungesehen erreichten sie seine Gemächer. Er ließ sie nicht einmal los, um die Tür zu öffnen.

o0o

Stöhnend wand sich die Hermine der Gegenwart auf ihrem Lager. Die alarmierte Schwester fühlte ihren Puls, er raste. Der herbeigerufene Doktor konnte auch nichts machen.

o0o

Die Kleider waren schnell von Körper gerissen, beide waren nun nackt und sahen sich mit leidenschaftlichem Blick an. Hermine schämte sich ein wenig ihrer Blösse, aber Severus zeigte ihr, was es hieß, geliebt und bewundert zu werden.

Er bedachte ihren Körper mit zarten Küssen. Seine Hände liebkosten ihre Brüste, die Warzen richteten sich unter seinen Berührungen auf. Sie zog ihn zum Bett und ließ sich rücklings darauf fallen.

Severus kniete sich über sie und strich über ihre zarte Haut. Als er bei ihrer Scham angelangt war, bäumte sich Hermine auf. Sie war bereit, oh, ja, das war sie. Severus drückte ihre Beine sanft auseinander und legte sich dazwischen. Mit einem Ruck drang er in sie ein, erstaunt spürte er das Hindernis ihrer Jungfräulichkeit.

„Hör nicht auf! Mach weiter!" Hermine stöhnte, ob vor Schmerz oder vor Lust, wusste sie selbst nicht genau zu sagen.

Langsam bewegte sich Severus. Hermine passte sich schnell seinen Bewegungen an und gemeinsam erlangten sie den Höhepunkt.

Erschöpft rollten sie sich zusammen und schliefen befriedigt ein.

Der nächste Morgen sollte schon früh beginnen, denn Hermine erwachte gegen 4 Uhr und schläfrig dachte sie an die vergangene Nacht. Sie sah zur Seite und entdeckte dort Severus, der friedlich schlief.

„_Es war kein Traum!"_

Innerlich jubelnd strich Hermine ihm eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, was zur Folge hatte, dass Severus erwachte.

Erschreckt riss er die Augen weit auf und sprang aus dem Bett, dann wurde er sich seiner Nacktheit bewusst, fluchte und zog sich seinen Morgenmantel an.

„Was, in Merlins Namen, haben wir getan? Wie konnten wir nur? Hermine, ich bitte dich, geh! Du kannst nicht bleiben!"

Nun war es an Hermine, aus dem Bett zu springen.

„Warum nicht?" Sie baute sich vor ihm auf, nackt, wie sie war und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Begreif doch! Ich bin nicht gut genug für dich! Ich bin zu alt, war ein Todesser und ein Spion. Ich bin nicht gesellschaftsfähig!"

Hermine stockte der Atem. _„Das meint er doch nicht ernst, oder?"_

„Dein Alter interessiert mich nicht, auch nicht, dass du ein Todesser und Spion warst! Ich will mit dir um deinetwegen zusammen sein! Ich liebe dich, verdammt noch mal! Schon lange!"

Severus sah sie an. „Du liebst mich nicht, scheiße, du kannst mich nicht lieben! Wir hatten nur Sex! Mehr ist da nicht!"

Hermine traten Tränen in die Augen.

„Nur Sex? Wie kannst du sowas sagen? Was wir hatten, war mehr als nur Sex! Wir sind wie geschaffen für einander! Ich habe dir meine Jungfräulichkeit mit Absicht geschenkt! (B/N: Das ist schon fast Erpressung... A/N: Nein, wie kommst du da denn drauf) Du bist kein schlechter Mensch, das weiß ich!"

Severus stöhnte laut auf. „Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch! Und jetzt raus hier!"

In Windeseile zog sich Hermine ihr Kleid von gestern an und stürmte aus seinem Zimmer. Sie rannte die Treppen hoch zum Gryffindorturm, rauschte in ihr Zimmer und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett. Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss geworfen zerfloss sie geradezu in Tränen.

o0o

Der Hermine der Gegenwart liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht und sie schluchzte laut auf, woraufhin besorgte Krankenschwestern erschienen. Aber erneut konnten sie nichts tun.

o0o

Zum Frühstück erschien eine niedergeschlagene Spitzenschülerin. Ron bekam, wie so oft, nichts mit, denn er turtelte mit Lavender.

Harry allerdings hatte so eine Ahnung, wer für Hermines Gefühlszustand verantwortlich war.

„Mine, was ist denn mit dir los? Du warst gestern so plötzlich verschwunden und auch ..." Hermine drehte sich zu ihm rum. „Sag seinen Namen ja nie wieder in meiner Gegenwart!", fauchte sie und widmete sich ihrem kläglichen Frühstück, das aus Kaffee und noch mehr Kaffee bestand. Harry rollte mit den Augen und widmete sich wieder seinem Toast.

Danach war es an der Zeit, die Koffer zu packen. Ron hatte so seine Probleme, seinen zu schließen, denn im Laufe von 7 Jahren war doch einiges dazu gekommen. Genervt half Hermine ihm schließlich.

Als es schließlich ans Verabschieden ging, zeigte sich, dass es den Lehrern doch ziemlich nahe ging, wieder einen Jahrgang Schüler zu entlassen und auch Dumbledore, der sonst nicht der Typ war, der in Tränen ausbrach, wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel übers Gesicht. Er hatte für jeden ein freundliches Wort übrig und als Hermine an der Reihe war, fand sie sich zu aller Überraschung an seiner Brust wieder.

„Mach es gut, Hermine, schreib mal und komme uns besuchen, wann immer du Zeit hast und wenn du es willst. Meine Tür steht dir immer offen."

Hermine, gerührt wie sie war, nickte beklommen. Auch McGonogall umarmte die junge Frau kurz und wiederholte Dumbledores Worte fast genau. „Wenn du Hilfe beim Studium brauchst, schreib mir ruhig!"

Von Severus war keine Spur zu sehen, was der inzwischen ehemaligen Schulsprecherin nur recht war, denn sie konnte nicht garantieren, dass sie ihm nicht an die Kehle springen würde.

Sie bestiegen die Kutschen und wenige Minuten später ging es nach Hogsmeade zum Bahnhof. Mit dem Zug fuhren sie weiter nach London. Dort verabschiedete sie sich von Ron und Harry und versprach, zu schreiben. Ihre Eltern warteten schon auf sie.

Hermine lebte sich schnell wieder bei ihren Eltern ein. Das Studium sollte erst in einer Woche beginnen und so verbrachte sie ihre freie Zeit mit lesen und faulenzen, aber zu ihrem Pech auch immer wieder mit nachdenken über einen gewissen Meister der Zaubertränke.

Sie versuchte, sich mit Gedanken über ihre Zukunft abzulenken. Ihr Studium würde sie an der größten amerikanischen Universität absolvieren. Sie freute sich ehrlich auf diese Möglichkeit.

Die Woche ging schnell rum, und Hermine fand sich eines Tages auf der Suche nach ihrer Studentenbude auf dem riesigen Campus wieder. Hoffnungslos, sie jemals zu finden, steckte sie ihre Nase in die Karte und beachtete den Weg überhaupt nicht.

„Hey, pass doch auf!"

Hermine stöhnte auf. Warum ausgerechnet sie immer wieder in andere Leute rein laufen musste, war ihr ein Rätsel. Sie war doch sonst nicht so tolpatschig.

„Entschuldige.", sie half dem jungen Mann wieder auf die Beine, „Hab dich nicht gesehen! Ich suche das Gammahaus. Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen wie ich dort hinkomme?"

„Klar, geh diesen Weg bis zur Gabelung und dann nach rechts, dann läufst du direkt darauf zu. Wie heißt du eigentlich, ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen!?"

Hermine lächelte dem Mann entgegen.

„Das liegt wohl daran, dass ich neu hier bin. Mein Name ist Hermine Granger!" Sie streckte ihm die Hand zum Gruß entgegen, die er sofort ergriff.

„Hallo Hermine, mein Name ist Christopher McAndrews!" (B/N: Schlag ihn zu Brei! Jetzt, hier, sofort! A/N: Momo, nein, den brauche ich noch!)

o0o

Die Hermine der Gegenwart bäumte sich auf und schrie aus Leibeskräften. Die herbei eilenden Schwestern konnten ihr nur ein Beruhigungsmittel geben. Nach einer Weile lag sie wieder still in ihrem Bett.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 TBC 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Angel: Soderle, das war es mal wieder von mir!

Momo: Diesmal hab ich echt lange gebraucht, bis ich zufrieden damit war!

Angel: Ich danke dir von ganzen Herzen, deine Änderungen gefallen mir sehr gut! Ich hoffe, den anderen auch!

Wirft sich wieder vor ihren Reviewerinnen in den Staub lauter Dankbarkeit! 

Ihr seid alle so lieb! Was täte ich ohne Euch!

Knuddel Angel


	4. Träume

Dank an MomoSnape, weil sie mal wieder den imaginären Rotstift angesetzt

hat! Knuddel! Hab dich lieb!

Momo: -dicken fetten roten Textmarker zück und über den Monitor kritzel- Ja ha, das wird wieder lustig...und befriedigend –ggg- irgendwas Korrektur lesen ist immer mit jeder Menge Genugtuung verbunden –hehe- Angel nimmt Momo den Rotstift weg, benimm dich!

SweetChrisi: Danke für dein liebes Review! Hab mich echt gefreut! Hoffe, deine Fragen sind hiermit beantwortet.

Nic: Hm, die Kommentare haben wir nun größtenteils weggelassen! Hoffe, nun ist es einfacher!

Little Nadeshiko: Weich? Wir? Nie! Freu freu, dein Kommi war so aufbauend!

Nici1807: Ach, wie süß! Deine Kommis haben mich echt aufgebaut und ich hoffe, das dir auch dieses Pitel gefallen wird!

Dank an alle, die nur vergessen haben, auf den kleinen Knopf da unten zu drücken! Knuddel Angel

**Träume!**

Die Hermine der Gegenwart träumte. Und was sie träumte, hätte den stärksten Mann umgehauen. Kein Beruhigungsmittel konnte sie am Fantasieren hindern. Träume sind stark. Träume sind das Tor zur Seele. In ihnen wird Erlebtes verarbeitet, oder auch wieder erweckt. Nicht alle Träume sind schlecht. Manchmal sind sie lebensnotwendig, wenn zum Beispiel Vorahnungen in sie verpackt werden. Aber Träume können auch schlecht sein, wenn man Furchtbares erlebt hat. Wie in diesem Fall.

o0o

_Rückblende Hermine_

Die Hand, welche Hermines hielt, war warm. Der junge Mann attraktiv. Braunes mittellanges Haar, braune Augen. Er sah gut aus. Hermines Blick glitt von seinem Gesicht abwärts, was sie sah, gefiel ihr! Christopher gab ihr ihre heruntergefallen Bücher und Unterlagen wieder, sah ihr noch einmal in die Augen und verabschiedete sich gleich darauf, mit den Worten „Man sieht sich!". Hermine sah ihm hinterher.

Erstaunlich schnell fand sie ihr Wohnheim und nachdem sie auch ihr Zimmer gefunden hatte, machte sie sich ans auspacken, ihre Koffer waren schon dort. Sie war vorerstallein auf dem Zimmer, wofür sie auch dankbar war, dann konnte keiner ihre Arbeitswut und Lernwilligkeit stören.

Die Tage vergingen, ihre Kurse waren nicht allzu schwer. Die Professoren waren alle sehr nett, einer von ihnen erinnerte Hermine ein bisschen an Dumbledore, der gleiche Typ, nett, weise, väterlich. Sie lebte sich ein, fand ein paar Freunde, mit denen sie ihre Zeit in der Bücherei verbrachte, oder beim Pizzatreff die Kurse durchsprach. Eigentlich war sie hier glücklich, wäre da nicht die Erinnerung an ihren letzten Abend in Hogwarts gewesen. Sie dachte immer noch an Severus, ob es ihm wohl genau so ging?

Ellen, Hermines Zimmernachbarin und Freundin, merkte schon bald, dass Hermine ein gebrochenes Herz hatte und versuchte, sie aufzumuntern, indem sie Hermine immer wieder zu irgendwelchen Parties schleppte. So auch an diesem Wochenende. Im Gamma-Haus fand eine kleine Kostümparty statt, meistens artete sowas in reines Besäufnis aus und Hermine hatte eine kleine Abneigung gegen Alkohol. Nicht, dass sie gar nichts trank, nein, aber sie verabscheute Leute, die über ihren Durst tranken und dann Scheiße bauten.

Ellen war klein und zierlich mit kurzem rotem Haar und dunkelblauen Augen. Sie kam, wie Hermine aus einer Mugglefamilie und hatte sechs große Brüder, die alle mit Argusaugen über ihre kleine Schwester wachten.

Hermine mochte Ellen, keine Frage, nur manchmal ging sie ihr tierisch auf den Keks, vor allem, wenn diese so hartnäckig darauf bestand, dass sie mit auf diese Party kam. Ellen konnte ganz schön dickköpfig sein, wenn sie etwas wollte. Und dieses Mal hatte sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass Hermine sie auf diese Party begleitete. Ellen liebte Kostümparties und hatte sich sogar schon ein Outfit überlegt. Selbst für Hermine hatte sie schon das Passende heraus gesucht.

„Los, komm schon Hermine, zieh dich um. In einer Stunde fängt die Party an!"Damit war eigentlich schon klar, dass Ellen kein Nein akzeptierte. Hermine ergab sich seufzend ihrem Schicksal und verschwand im Bad, mit samt dem Kostüm, welches eine Elfe darstellte. Es war ein luftiges, zartes Gewand aus hellgrünem und blauem Stoff, welches sich anmutig um Hermines schlanke Gestalt schmiegte_. „Ellen hatte Recht!"_ In Gedanken versunken griff Hermine zum Make-up und verwandelte sich in eine Elfe.

Auch Ellen hatte sich umgezogen, sie stand nun als Burgfräulein vor Hermine und bewunderte deren Kostüm. Gemeinsam spazierten sie zum Gamma-Haus, aus dem schon laute Musik erklang.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, als sie ins Innere kamen, sah sie, dass sich einige Besucher schon reichlich am Alkohol vergriffen hatten. Es ging schon hoch her. Auf der kleinen Tanzfläche wimmelte es von aneinander geschmiegten Leibern und Hermine wollte schon einen Rückzieher machen, als ein als Robin Hood verkleideter junger Mann auf sie zukam, sich galant vor ihr verneigte und ihre Hand zum Kuss an die Lippen führte.

„Oh, welch zauberhaftes Wesen erblicken meine Augen dort!"Hermine errötete augenblicklich bei diesem Geschwafel, aber sie konnte nicht umhin, sich Robin Hood mal genauer anzusehen. Es war Christopher McAndrews, der junge Mann, der ihr an ihrem ersten Tag hier den Weg gezeigt hatte. Hermine kicherte verlegen und entzog ihm ihre Hand.

„Hör schon auf, Chris", erwiderte Hermine und sah sich weiterhin um. Chris aber wich nicht von ihrer Seite und holte ihr ungefragt etwas zu trinken. Sie sah Ellen mit ein paar anderen sprechen und wandte sich um. Unhöflich war sie nicht und ganz ehrlich, ihr gefiel, was sie sah. Er war ja ganz nett und sah auch recht gut aus, also unterhielt sie sich mit ihm. Erstaunlicherweise hatten sie viel gemeinsam, sie hatten den gleichen Musikgeschmack, den gleichen Filmgeschmack, kannten sich in Mugglesachen aus und waren beide die besten in ihren Kursen.

Ellen zwinkerte Hermine zu, als sie mal wieder rüber sah. Anscheinend amüsierte sie sich auch. Als wieder ein langsames Lied gespielt wurde, zog Chris Hermine hoch und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Er umfasste sie beinahe zärtlich und die beiden wiegten sich langsam im Takt.

„Du bist wunderschön, Hermine", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und strich mit den Lippen über ihre Wange. Darauf wusste Hermine nichts zu sagen. Sie spürte, wie er sanft über ihren Rücken strich und an den zarten Flügeln, die zu ihrem Kostüm gehörten, hängenblieb. Leise fluchend wanderten seine Hände wieder zu ihrer Hüfte.

Hermine fand es schön, von ihm umarmt zu werden und schmiegte sich an ihn. Leider fand das Lied ein Ende und ein schnelleres löste es ab. Hand in Hand verließen die Beiden die Tanzfläche und setzten sich auf eine der vielen Sitzgelegenheiten. Christopher ließ dabei Hermines Hand nicht los und sie entzog sie ihm auch nicht. Sie fand es wunderschön, wie er immer wieder ihre Handrücken streichelte und spürte ein Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend.

Gegen Mitternacht wollte Hermine die Party verlassen. Christopher bot ihr an, sie zu ihrem Wohnheim zu begleiten. Als sie an Ellen vorbeikamen, sagte ihr Hermine Bescheid. Ellen wollte noch bleiben, da sie am nächsten Tag erst gegen Mittag ihren nächsten Kurs hatte, Hermine dagegen schon am Morgen.

Es war kühl geworden, sodass Christopher Hermine seinen Umhang überließ. Dabei ließ er seinen Arm auf ihrer Schulter liegen und Hermine fühlte sich beruhigend an ihn gedrückt. Vor dem Wohnheim angekommen, gab sie ihm das Kleidungsstück zurück und wollte sich der Tür zuwenden, als sie an seine Brust gerissen wurde und ein zärtlicher Kuss ihre Lippen berührte.

Viel zu schnell kam der Morgen und Hermine erwachte. Sich wohlig streckend erhob sie sich, erledigte ihre Morgentoilette, zog sich an und marschierte guter Laune in ihren Kurs. Unterwegs traf sie auf Christopher, der sich nach ihrem Kuss verabschiedet hatte. Er trat auf sie zu und drückte ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Hermine freute sich ehrlich über diese Geste. Normalerweise meldete sich bei solchen Gelegenheiten ihr Gewissen, aber irgendwie war es bei Christopher anders. Konnte es sein, das sie dabei war, sich in ihn zu verlieben?

Die ganzen Kurse hindurch schwebte sie auf Wolke sieben und am Mittag, als sie auf Ellen traf, erzählte sie ihr von ihren Gefühlen. Ellen allerdings konnte ihre Freude nicht teilen.

„Hermine, ich will dich ja nicht wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück holen, aber mir ist da gestern was zu Ohren gekommen."Hermine sah ihre Freundin fragend an. Ellen fühlte sich dadurch ermutigt, weiter zu berichten.

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber dieser McAndrews, mit dem du gestern geflirtet hast, ist nicht ohne. Ich habe mit seiner Ex geredet, und sie hat mir einiges erzählt. Allerdings war sie ziemlich betrunken und ich weiß nicht, ob sie die Wahrheit gesagt hat, aber wenn es stimmt, dann ist Christopher ziemlich jähzornig und prügelt schnell drauf los."– „Willst du mir damit sagen, das Chris seine Freundin verprügelt hat? Du spinnst ja wohl total! Er war gestern ein Gentleman! Sowas will ich nie wieder hören, oder wir sind geschiedene Leute!"Hermine war echt sauer und ließ ihre Freundin mit hängenden Schultern stehen. Sie schnappte sich ihr Tablett und verließ wutentbrannt die Cafeteria.

Sie ging Ellen den restlichen Tag aus dem Weg, mit sich selber hadernd, ob sie dem Erzählten Glauben schenken sollte, oder nicht. Am Abend saß sie lernend auf ihrem Bett, als es an der Tür klopfte und eine geknickte Ellen ins Zimmer kam.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verärgern. Ich dachte nur, du solltest das wissen, wenn du vorhast, dich weiter mit Christopher zu treffen."Hermine stand vom Bett auf und trat auf ihre Freundin zu. „Mir tut es leid, dass ich so sauer reagiert habe. Du konntest ja nichts dafür."Die beiden umarmten sich und setzten sich, um zu lernen.

Ein paar Tage später traf Hermine wieder auf Christopher, der sie freudestrahlend mit einem Kuss begrüßte. „Hallo, meine kleine Elfe, hast du Lust, am Wochenende mit mir in ein Mugglekino zu gehen? Bitte sag ja!"Flehend sah er Hermine in die Augen und zog eine so niedliche Schnute, das sie nur schwer nein sagen konnte. Lachend sagte sie zu.

Sie sahen sich eine romantische Komödie an und anschließend gingen sie Pizza essen. Hermine amüsierte sich prächtig und von da an sah man die Beiden nur noch gemeinsam.

_Rückblende vorerst Ende_

Hermine wand sich unruhig auf ihrem Lager und stöhnte laut auf. Die Schwester, die zur Beobachtung der Patientin auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke saß, prüfte ihren Puls und erneuerte ihre Verbände. Erleichtert seufzte die Schwester, denn Hermine wurde wieder ruhiger.

o0o

Severus Snape lief wie ein in Gefangenschaft geratener Tiger in seinen Gemächern auf und ab. Er hatte eigentlich heute im Hospital sein wollen, nur leider hatte Albus Dumbledore andere Pläne gehabt. Der Schulleiter hatte ihn gefragt, ob er nicht mal wieder die Abendaufsicht im Schloß übernehmen wollte und Severus hatte zähneknirschend diese Aufgabe übernommen, wohlweislich der Tatsache bewusst, das er seine Aufgaben sträflich vernachlässigt hatte. Dabei wollte er nur eins und das war zu der jungen Frau zu eilen, die seine Hilfe so dringend benötigte.

So ließ er seine schlechte Laune mal wieder an den Schülern aus, die das Pech hatten, ihm an diesem Abend über den Weg zu laufen. Er zog den Gryffindors Punkte ab, verteilte Strafarbeiten an Hufflepuff und sorgte dafür, dass zwei Erstklässler aus Ravenclaw mit Nervenzusammenbrüchen auf der Krankenstation landeten. Aber all dies konnte ihn nicht von seiner Laune kurieren. So durchstreifte er die leeren Korridore und weit nach Mitternacht fiel er erschöpft ins Bett.

_Rückblende Hermine_

Einen Monat später, als Hermine mal wieder mit Christopher ausgehen wollte, stand er pünktlich zur verabredeten Zeit vor ihrer Tür und sie sah im ersten Moment nur Rosen.

„Das ist aber lieb von dir, danke."Sie bat ihn herein und stellte die Blumen in eine Vase. Ellen saß auf Hermiones Couch und beäugte Christopher misstrauisch. „Warte hier, ich bin sofort fertig", entschuldigte sich Hermine und verschwand noch mal kurz im Bad.

„So, und was habt ihr heute so vor?"Christopher wandte sich zu Ellen um und sofort lief Ellen ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, denn Christophers Augen waren kalt, sehr kalt.

„Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was dich das etwas angeht, aber wir gehen essen, danach ins Kino und vielleicht auch noch tanzen. Wieso gehst du nicht auch aus, dann müssten wir nachher keinen Schalldämpferzauber über das Zimmer legen."Ellen schüttelte sich. „Nein, geht nicht, ich schreibe morgen eine Arbeit und muss noch lernen."

Hasserfüllt sah Christopher Ellen an, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu erwidern, da Hermine wieder ins Zimmer trat. Freudestrahlend hakte sie sich bei ihm unter. „Wir können!"

Hermine hatte Spaß an diesem Abend, Christopher führte sie nach dem Kino in ein schickes Restaurant, sie aßen gegrillten Fisch und danach führte er sie in ein kleines Lokal, wo sie bis spät in die Nacht tanzten.

Lachend traten die Beiden den Heimweg an. Allerdings führte Christopher Hermine nicht in ihr Wohnheim, sondern steuerte geradewegs in eine Wohngegend, wo er anscheinend zu Hause war. Hermine war das Recht, da sie sich in seiner Gegenwart ausgesprochen wohl fühlte und auch, weil sie sich wohl in diesen attraktiven jungen Mann verliebt hatte.

Sein Zimmer entpuppte sich als kleines Appartement und Hermine bestaunte die vielen Bücher in den Regalen. Christopher entkorkte eine Flasche Wein und schenkte Hermine ein Glas ein, die sich mit einem der Bücher auf die Couch verzogen hatte. Lächelnd nahm er ihr das Buch aus den Händen und strich liebevoll über ihren Rücken.

„Ich liebe dich, hab ich dir das schon mal gesagt?"Immer noch lächelnd zog er sie an sich heran und küsste sie, erst zärtlich, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Bald schon wurden seine Küsse fordernder und drängender. Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn und überließ sich voll und ganz seinen Zärtlichkeiten. Seine Zunge umspielte die ihre und seine Hände wanderten unter ihr Kleid zu ihren Brüsten. Seine Finger umkreisten ihre Brustwarzen, die sich unter seinen Berührungen aufrichteten. Stöhnend gab sich Hermine dem Rausch der Gefühle hin. Die Kleider flogen nur so in alle Richtungen, so stürmisch riss er sie ihr vom Leib. Nackt schmiegte sich die junge Frau an ihren Liebsten und als er in sie eindrang, entfuhr ihr ein kleiner Schrei, sie hätte noch einen Moment der Zärtlichkeiten gebraucht. Hart stieß er zu, immer wieder. Eine Hand umfasste eine Brust und kniff und knetete sie schmerzhaft, die andere wanderte zu ihrer Kehle und legte sich darum. Hermine keuchte vor Schmerz und Lust und spürte, wie er sich heiß in sie ergoss. Stöhnend wurde er wieder schlaff und ließ sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf sie fallen. Gleichmäßige Atemzüge seinerseits verrieten ihr, dass er eingeschlafen war. (A/N: Loser! B/N: Aber echt hey!)

„_Na ja, so toll war das nicht, aber vielleicht muss ich mich erst daran gewöhnen. So erfahren bin ich ja auch nicht!"_ Hermines Gedanken kreisten nur so. Irgendwann schlief auch sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine und fühlte sich gleich wie erschlagen. Sie stand vorsichtig auf und suchte das Bad. Sie ließ sich das heiße Wasser der Dusche über den Körper prasseln und spürte, wie ihre Lebensgeister erwachten. Beim Einseifen bemerkte sie Stellen, die sich bläulich von anderen unterschieden. Auch um ihrer Kehle sah sie Fingerabdrücke und als sie mit ihren Fingern diese begutachtete, durchzuckte sie feiner Schmerz. Sie beendete die Dusche, trat vor den großen Spiegel und besah sich darin. Fast am ganzen Körper wund, entfuhr ihr ein leiser Schrei und sie wandte sich schnell ab, um sich anzuziehen. Sie verwandelte ihr Kleid von gestern in Hose und Rollkragenpulli und verließ leise die Wohnung.

Zurück in ihrem Wohnheim trank sie erst einmal einen Kaffee, suchte ihre Unterlagen zusammen und wollte schon gehen, als eine leise Stimme hinter ihr sie aufhielt. Ellen war aufgewacht und sah ihre Freundin fragend an.

„Wo warst du, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!"Murmelte sie verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen. „Ich hab bei Christopher übernachtet, es ist spät geworden."Hermines leise gesprochene Erklärung ließ Ellen aufhorchen. Forschend beäugte die Rothaarige ihre Freundin und bemerkte einen der blauen Flecken um deren Hals, der nicht ganz von dem Rollkragenpullover versteckt wurde. Ein leiser Schrei entfuhr ihren Lippen.

„Ach, das. Das ist nichts, wir haben miteinander geschlafen und er war wohl ein wenig zu sehr erregt. Es tut nicht mal weh", versuchte Hermine die Situation zu überspielen. Ellen schürzte die Lippen, sagte aber nichts. Sie wollte ihre Freundin nicht bevormunden. „Du musst wissen, was du tust!"Ellen zog sich an und gemeinsam gingen sie in ihren ersten Kurs.

Sie überstanden den Tag, ohne noch einmal auf dieses Thema zu kommen, worüber Hermine mehr als dankbar war. Sie wusste, dass Ellen mit ihrer Beziehung zu Christopher nicht einverstanden war, war aber froh, dass ihre Freundin nicht versuchte, sie zu einer Trennung zu überreden. Sie wusste aber auch, dass ihr etwas fehlte in dieser Beziehung. Wenn sie mit Christopher schlief, was immer öfter vorkam, dachte er nur an sich und sein Vergnügen, achtete nie darauf, ob auch Hermine zum Höhepunkt kam. Auch war er ziemlich grob, und sie hatte permanent blaue Flecken nach dem Sex. Einmal hatte sie sogar einen großen Bluterguss an ihrem Schenkel und humpelte deutlich.

Eines Tages, sie waren schon über drei Monate zusammen, bemerkte Hermine, das ihre Regel ausblieb und sie machte sich große Sorgen. Ellen riet ihr, einen Schwangerschaftstest zu machen und kaufte sogar einen. Hermine verzog sich damit ins Bad.

„**Nein!"** Hermine kam leichenblass wieder ins Zimmer, den Test in der Hand und brach in Tränen aus. Ellen nahm sie tröstend in die Arme und versuchte, die aufgelöste Freundin zu beruhigen.

„Sprich mit ihm, er wird es verstehen. Die Professoren müssen es auch wissen. Das ist doch kein Weltuntergang. Soll ich ihn herrufen?" Schluchzend verneinte Hermine. „Das mach ich selber!"Sie schrieb eine kurze Notiz und Ellen brachte diese zur Eulerei.

Hermine ließ ihre Kurse ausfallen, Ellen nicht, da ihre wichtig waren. Sie versprach allerdings, sofort in den Pausen zu kommen und Hermine beizustehen. Von Christopher hörte sie den ganzen Tag nichts.

Hermine überlegte, was sie nun machen sollte. Ihr fiel nichts Besseres ein, als ihren Eltern die Nachricht zu schicken, das diese Großeltern würden. Prompt kam die Antwort.

„Hermine! Hättest du nicht aufpassen können? Du wirst den Vater des Kindes natürlich heiraten! Welch eine Schande! Ausgerechnet du! Also wirklich!"

Das machte die Sache auch nicht leichter! Wollte sie Christopher heiraten? Nein! Ein Kind war kein Heiratsgrund! Sie würde es allein großziehen. Sie würde ihn nicht zwingen, bei ihr zu bleiben. Vielleicht würde Dumbledore ihr helfen? Nein, sie wollte den gutmütigen Schulleiter von Hogwarts nicht da reinziehen. Sie würde es schon schaffen!

So in ihren Überlegungen versunken überhörte sie das Poltern, das eigentlich ein Klopfen hätte sein sollen.

„Was! Ich Werde Vater! Das kann nicht sein! Du wirst es wegmachen! Sofort!!"Christopher war ins Zimmer gestürmt, packte Hermine bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie grob. Angewidert verzog Hermine das Gesicht, als sie den Alkoholgeruch bemerkte.

„Ich werde es nicht wegmachen lassen! Du hast dadurch keinerlei Verpflichtungen! Es ist mein Kind!"Hermine stotterte, so sehr schüttelte er sie. „Du spinnst ja wohl! Das hast du nur gemacht, weil du weißt, dass ich reich bin! Du bist nichts anderes, als ein dreckiges, kleines Schlammblut! Ich verabscheue dich!"Er schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht. Das tat weh! Nicht ihre brennende Wange, sondern dieses Schimpfwort! Der Mann, den Hermine glaubte, zu lieben, nannte sie ein Schlammblut.

In diesem Moment kam Ellen ins Zimmer und zerrte Christopher von Hermine weg. „Was bildest du dir ein? Lass sie in Ruhe, du Grobian!" Wutentbrannt wollte er schon auf Ellen losgehen, als er ein Schluchzen hörte. Hermine saß zusammen gekauert auf ihrem Bett, die Hände im Gesicht und weinte aus vollem Herzen. „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, verlass dich drauf!", brüllte er und verließ das kleine Zimmer.

Ellen stürzte auf ihre Freundin zu, nahm sie liebevoll in die Arme und spendete ihr Trost. „Scht! Es wird alles gut!"Hermine schluchzte nur noch lauter. „Nichts wird gut! Meine Eltern wollen, das ich Christopher heirate!"Mit bebenden Händen reichte Hermine Ellen den Brief ihrer Eltern. Ellen laß die kurze Nachricht und kochte sofort vor Wut. Doch es half alles nichts. Entweder Hermine heiratete Christopher, oder sie trieb ab. Sie hatte keine Wahl, ihre Eltern würden sie sonst verstoßen, das wusste sie.

Erschöpft schlief Hermine in Ellens Armen ein.

Am nächsten Morgen ergab sich Hermine in ihrem Schicksal und ließ sich einen Termin beim Dekan geben. Das Gespräch verlief zu Hermines Überraschung angenehm. Der Dekan sprach ihr sein Mitleid aus und versprach, wenn die Geburt vorüber war und Hermine wieder studieren wollte, könne sie jederzeit wiederkommen. Hermine war erleichtert und sehr dankbar.

Wieder bei ihrem Zimmer fand Hermine eine Nachricht von Christopher vor ihrer Tür. Sie hob diese auf, schloss ihr Zimmer auf und riss den Briefumschlag auf. Überrascht laß sie die Zeilen.

„_Liebe Hermine!_

_Mein Wutausbruch gestern tut mir leid. Ich hatte ein wenig zu viel getrunken. Ich weiß, das ist keine Entschuldigung für mein Benehmen und für den Schlag, den ich dir versetzt habe. Aber wenn du mir verzeihen kannst, werde ich versuchen, mein Bestes für das Kind zu tun. In diesem Sinne möchte ich dich fragen, ob du meine Frau werden willst, damit ich mich um das Kind kümmern kann. Meine Eltern wissen inzwischen auch Bescheid und befürworten eine Heirat. Bitte sag ja! Ich hole dich heute Abend um acht ab, damit wir in Ruhe darüber reden können, und meine Eltern möchten dich gerne kennenlernen, also werden wir bei ihnen zu abend essen. _

_Dein Christopher!"_

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, aber sofort erhellte sich ihre Stimmung und sie machte sich sorgfältig für den bevorstehenden Besuch bei seinen Eltern zurecht. Sie zog ein leichtes Kleid an, das zwar nicht von einem Designer stammt, aber dennoch schick war. Die Haare steckte sie zu einem lockeren Knoten auf und legte etwas Make-up auf. Sie wusste, seine Eltern waren reich und angesehen, aber sie hoffte dennoch, das sie nett waren. Immerhin würde es ihre Schwiegereltern werden.

Um kurz vor acht klopfte es an der Tür und Christopher trat ins Zimmer. Sein Blick glitt bewundernd über ihre Erscheinung und er bot ihr seinen Arm. Die Fahrt zum Anwesen seiner Eltern verlief schweigend. Hermine nagte an ihrer Unterlippe und Christopher sah schweigend aus dem Fenster.

Ein Bediensteter öffnete die Tür und half Hermine beim Aussteigen. Ein weiterer Diener in einer Livree nahm ihr ihren Mantel ab und der Butler führte die Beiden ins Esszimmer, wo schon seine Eltern warteten.

„Mutter, Vater, darf ich euch Hermine Granger vorstellen?"Mr und Mrs McAndrews erhoben sich und traten auf Hermine zu. Sie musterten die junge Frau von oben bis unten und gaben ihr dann die Hand zum Gruß. Hermine fühlte sich mehr als unwohl in deren Gesellschaft, aber zu ihrer großen Überraschung verlief das Essen heiter und seine Eltern entpuppten sich als liebevoll und nett.

Beim Kaffee kam dann die Sprache auf die bevorstehende Hochzeit. Bald war alles geklärt und die Hochzeit sollte in zwei Wochen im engsten Familienkreis stattfinden. Selbst das Kleid wollten die McAndrews bezahlen, was Hermine aber ablehnte. Sie wollte nicht herausgeputzt werden, wie eine Puppe und so war das Thema erledigt.

Beim Abschied umarmte Mrs McAndrews Hermine freundschaftlich. Die Rückfahrt verlief abermals schweigend, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. „Du brichst natürlich das Studium ab und kümmerst dich nur noch um den Haushalt", kam es plötzlich von Christopher. Hermine war zu überrascht, um etwas zu erwidern.

Die zwei Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und Hermine hatte morgens schon mit Übelkeit zu kämpfen. Eine große Stütze war Ellen, die ihr mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand, beim Kleid aussuchen half und als ihre Trauzeugin fungierte.

Der Termin rückte näher und der Morgen der Hochzeit brach an. Seltsamerweise fühlte Hermine sich überhaupt nicht als Braut und auf dem Weg zum Ministerium bekam sie Panik. Auch hier war Ellen die Freundin in allen Lebenslagen. Ihre Eltern warteten schon mit den McAndrews im Trauzimmer und musterten die „gefallene" Tochter. Die Zeremonie war kurz. Hermine setzte als Schlussakzent ihre Unterschrift unter das Dokument und damit war sie Mrs Christopher McAndrews. Noch ein Foto für die Familienanzeige im Tagespropheten und es war vorbei.

Auf dem Weg in ihr neues Heim kämpfte Hermine mit Übelkeit und Panikattacken. Christopher tat nichts, um seine junge Frau zu beruhigen, er saß mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht im Wagen und starrte aus dem Fenster. Seine Eltern hatten ihnen ihr Sommerhaus in London überlassen, nicht weit von der Winkelgasse entfernt.

Beim Haus angekommen, gab Christopher dem Fahrer des Taxis ein Trinkgeld, zog Hermine heraus und entriegelte die Haustür. Im Flur fanden sie einige kleine Geschenke und Nahrungsmittel. Hermine brachte die Nahrungsmittel in die Küche und erkundete dann das Haus. Es gab zwei Schlafzimmer, ein Gästezimmer, ein Wohnzimmer, zwei Badezimmer, die Küche, Keller und Dachboden. Sie fand das Häuschen ganz reizend und dankte den Schwiegereltern im Stillen dafür.

„Hermine, mach essen!"Seine Stimme klang gereizt und so machte Hermine eine kleine Mahlzeit und deckte den Tisch in der Küche. Das war ein Fehler, wie sich herausstellte.

„Ich esse doch nicht in der Küche, wie ein Diener, deck den Tisch im Wohnzimmer!"Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen, wieder ein Fehler. **Klatsch!** Ihre Wange brannte. Christopher hatte ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige gegeben. „Wage es ja nie wieder, so ein Gesicht zu ziehen!"Drohend kam Christopher näher. Hermine rührte sich vor Schreck nicht von der Stelle. Er packte sie schmerzhaft an den Schultern und trieb sie vor sich her ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich werde meine Mahlzeiten hier einnehmen, verstanden?"Hermine nickte. Sie beeilte sich, den Tisch zu decken und trug das Essen herein. Schweigend sah sie zu, wie Christopher zu essen begann. Ihr war der Appetit vergangen.

Nach dem Mahl räumte sie den Tisch ab, trug das schmutzige Geschirr in die Küche und wusch ab. Christopher rührte keinen Finger, er saß auf der Couch und las in der Zeitung. Erschöpft ging sie anschließend ins Schlafzimmer und machte sich zum Schlafen fertig.

Kurze Zeit später, Hermine lag schon im Bett, kam Christopher herein. Sie hörte ihn in den Sachen wühlen und schrie vor Schreck auf, als er plötzlich zu ihr kam und sie berührte. Er küsste sie brutal und betatschte sie am ganzen Körper. Sie versuchte, sich zu wehren, was ihr nur wieder eine Ohrfeige einbrachte. Sie roch den Alkoholdunst, er hatte getrunken.

Er zerquetschte ihr beinahe die Brust, seine Finger strichen über ihren Körper und gruben sich schmerzhaft in ihre intimste Stelle. Sie keuchte vor Schmerz auf, als mehrere Finger in sie eindrangen. Sie wehrte sich verzweifelt, aber Christopher war stärker und drückte sie mit seinem Gewicht nach unten. Wieder ein Schlag ins Gesicht, sie lag benommen unter ihm und vergaß, sich weiterhin zu wehren. Er drang schmerzhaft in sie ein. Sie war keineswegs bereit, aber das störte ihn nicht. Sie merkte nicht einmal, wie ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht rannen. Ein paar harte Stöße und er war fertig. Er rollte sich auf die Seite. „Ich hab mich schon besser amüsiert! Das nächste Mal bewegst du dich gefälligst!"Hermine weinte sich in den Schlaf. Sie kam sich benutzt und schmutzig vor. Es war ihre erste Vergewaltigung durch ihren eigenen Mann.

Am nächsten Morgen streichelte er reumütig über ihren Rücken und murmelte leise Entschuldigungen. Hermine tat so, als ob sie noch schlafen würde. Seufzend erhob sich Christopher und zog sich an, um zur Uni zu gehen.

Kaum war er aus dem Haus, als Hermine aufsprang und ins Bad rannte. Sie stellte das Wasser in der Dusche so heiß wie möglich ein, ließ sich an den Fliesen runter gleiten und weinte hemmungslos. Sie hätte auf Ellen hören sollen, das erkannte sie nun.

Sie schrubbte sich am ganzen Körper, doch das Gefühl von Schmutz blieb. Ihre Haut war schon krebsrot, als sie aus der Dusche trat. Da erst sah sie die Spuren der Schläge im Gesicht und stöhnte auf. Warum nur musste ihr so was passieren.

Sie spürte, wie die Übelkeit wieder in ihr hochkam und erbrach sich. Als nichts mehr kam, außer Magensäure, tat ihr alles weh, ihre Wange, ihre Brüste, ihre intimste Stelle, ihr Magen, einfach alles. Am liebsten hätte sie sich wieder ins Bett verkrochen, aber sie wusste, wenn Christopher nach Hause kam, wollte er ein Essen auf dem Tisch stehen haben.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen gleich, Christopher ging morgens zur Uni, abends tischte sie ihm ein Essen auf, machte den Abwasch und ging ins Bett. Er kam später nach, hatte dann getrunken, fiel über sie her und tat, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre.

Ihr Babybauch wuchs, man konnte es schon sehen. Aber mit dem Babybauch wuchs auch Christophers Wut auf Hermine, er fand bald überall Sachen, auf die es Schläge hagelte und waren es nur Kleinigkeiten, mal war der Kaffee zu stark, mal das Essen nicht heiß genug. Hermine spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich scheiden zu lassen, aber ihre Eltern, mit denen sie darüber sprach, erwiderten nur, sie würden Hermine nicht helfen, das würde sich geben. Hermine kam sich allein gelassen vor. (B/N: RABENELTERN!)

Die einzige Freundin, die sie noch hatte, war Ellen. Eines Tages, Hermine grübelte mal wieder darüber nach, was sie wohl falsch gemacht hatte, klingelte es an der Tür und Ellen stand davor. Hermine fiel in ihre Arme und klagte ihr Leid.

Ellen hörte sich alles genau an, aber statt ihr Vorwürfe zu machen, dachte sie angestrengt nach. „Geh in ein Frauenhaus, lass dich scheiden. Du wirst schon jemanden finden, der dir hilft. Und wenn alle Stricke reißen, kommst du zu mir. Meine Familie wird dir bestimmt helfen."Hermine brach in Tränen aus. „Wieso machst du mir keine Vorwürfe, dass ich nicht auf dich gehört habe? Du hast mich doch gewarnt!"Ellen schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Du warst verliebt, du hättest auf niemanden gehört! Jetzt ist nur wichtig, von ihm loszukommen!"Sie schmiedeten Pläne, bis die Dunkelheit hereinbrach.

Erschreckt schickte Hermine Ellen fort, bevor Christopher Heim kam. Ungern ging Ellen. Seine Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt, als er nach Hause kam, er hatte eine Arbeit in den Sand gesetzt.

„Hermine!", brüllte er, als er den Flur betrat. Hermine kam aus der Küche, den Spüllappen noch in der Hand. „Was ist denn?"Sie sah die Wut in seinen Augen und duckte sich unwillkürlich. „Wo ist mein Essen?"– „Ist gleich fertig, ich bringe es dir gleich." – „Gleich, gleich! Jetzt, Hermine, jetzt!"Er fackelte nicht lange, sondern schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht, sodass sie zu Boden ging. Aber damit nicht genug, er trat auch noch auf die am Boden liegende Hermine ein. Immer wieder trat er ihr in den Bauch, traf sie am Kopf, im Rücken. Nicht einmal, als sie blutüberströmt dalag, hörten die Schläge und Tritte auf. Schmerz durchzuckte Hermine, kein Schmerz, der von den Tritten herrührte, sondern Schmerz tief in ihr, sie fühlte, wie etwas tief in ihr riss und krümmte sich zusammen. „Mein Baby!"

Sie erwachte im Krankenhaus, einen reumütigen Mann an ihrer Seite. Tief betrübt erklärte er ihr, dass sie ihr Baby verloren hatte. Trauer und Schmerz überkamen Hermine und sie weinte, tobte und schrie, bis ein Arzt kam und ihr eine Beruhigungsspritze verpasste. Sie hörte nicht einmal die Ausreden, die Christopher dem Arzt auftischte. Sie driftete in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

Zwei Tage später entließ man sie aus dem Krankenhaus. Tags darauf war die Beerdigung, Hermine hatte darauf bestanden, das man den toten Fötus in ein anständiges Grab bettete.

Sie überstand die Beerdigung, es war ihr egal, was Christopher den Eltern erzählte, warum sie ihr Kind verloren hatte. Als die Gäste weg waren, schloss sich Hermine in ihr Zimmer ein.

Sie lag gerade im Bett und weinte um ihr Kind, als die Tür aufkrachte und Christopher herein gestürmt kam. Er riss sie herum und sie erkannte die Wut in seinen Augen. Was hatte sie nur falsch gemacht? Wie konnte Liebe sich in Hass verwandeln, denn sie hatte ihn doch geliebt, oder etwa nicht? Hatte er sie überhaupt geliebt, oder hatte er nur Vergnügen gesucht? Warum war er bei ihr geblieben?

Sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu entwinden und schaffte es auch. Sie lief die Treppe hinunter und flüchtete in die Küche, in der noch die Reste des Essens standen. Sie wollte gerade durch die Hintertür raus rennen, als er sie packte und gegen den Küchentisch schleuderte. Schmerzhaft prallte Hermine an die Kante und stöhnte auf. Panik erfasste sie, als sie sah, wie er seine Hose öffnete und sich ihr näherte. Mit den Fäusten bearbeitete er ihr Gesicht, sodass sie willenlos auf den Tisch sank. Er riss ihr das schwarze Kleid auf, zerriss ihren BH und den Slip und drängte sich zwischen ihre Beine. Brutal quetschte er ihre Brust und mit der einen Hand, mit der anderen hielt er ihre Hände über ihren Kopf fest. Schluchzend wimmerte sie und flehte, er möge doch aufhören, aber er tat es nicht. mit einem Ruck drang er in sie ein und sie fühlte, wie sich ihre Eingeweide schmerzhaft zusammen zogen. Ihm war es egal, dass sie vor Schmerz und Pein wimmerte, ihm war es egal, dass sie vor nicht mal zwei Tagen ein Kind verloren hatte, ihn war es egal, dass sie wund war. Er stieß immer wieder zu und rieb sich an ihr, bis er zum Höhepunkt kam.

Als er von ihr abließ, lag seine Frau ohnmächtig und blutig vor ihm auf dem Küchentisch, die Beine gespreizt, das Gesicht blutig und blau, die Hände in merkwürdigem Winkel über ihrem Kopf. Befriedigt zog er seine Hosen hoch und besah sich sein Werk. Er liebte es, Macht über Frauen zu haben. Er liebte es, sie zu quälen, wie sie sich wimmernd und flehend unter ihm wanden. Er war noch nicht fertig mit ihr. Sie würde dafür büßen, dass sie sich hatte schwängern lassen, dass er sie heiraten musste, dass sie dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er in dieser Ehe gefangen war. Sie wusste nichts von der Klausel seiner Eltern, dass er sich nie scheiden lassen durfte, sonst würde er kein Geld bekommen. Davon hatte Hermine keine Ahnung. Er verließ seine Frau, um sich in der Stadt zu amüsieren. Es war ihm egal, was aus ihr wurde.

Stunden später erwachte Hermine aus der Ohnmacht und fiel vom Tisch, sie war so schwach, das ihre Beine sie nicht trugen. Sie schleppte sich ins Bad, wo sie unter der Dusche zusammenbrach. Sie schrubbte sich am ganzen Körper, ihr wurde übel, als sie das Blut sah, welches in den Abfluss rann. Es war ihr Blut!

Mitten in der Nacht kam Christopher zurück, betrunken bis zum geht nicht mehr. Sie krümmte sich zusammen, doch er ließ sie in Ruhe. Sie atmete beruhigt auf und ihr wurde wieder übel, als sie das billige Parfüm von Huren roch, welches an ihm haftete.

Am Morgen war er vor ihr aufgestanden, wofür sie mehr als dankbar war. Sie humpelte in die Küche und schrieb einen Einkaufszettel, da fast keine Lebensmittel mehr im Haus waren. Seufzend besah sie sich im Spiegel und setzte sich eine Sonnenbrille auf.

Der Einkauf zog sich den ganzen Tag hin, sie schleppte mehr Tüten, als gut für sie war. Es wurde schon dunkel und sie war müde, so müde. Sie achtete nicht auf die Passanten, sondern schlich mit geducktem Kopf durch die Straßen. Bis sie in eine Person hinein lief.

„Entschuldigung, ich hab Sie nicht gesehen!"Hermine bückte sich schnell, um ihre Einkaufstüten aufzusammeln. Der Mann kam ihr wage bekannt vor. Auch er bückte sich, um ihr zu helfen. „Macht nichts, ist ja nichts passiert", erwiderte er und reichte ihr eine Tüte. Dann erst sah er ihr ins Gesicht. „Hermine? Bist du das wirklich?" Hermine sah auf. „Kenne ich Sie? Oh, mein, Gott! Severus!"Sie hatte ihn erkannt und sofort schämte sie sich.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"Severus Snape deutete diskret auf ihr blaues Auge, welches sie unter der Sonnenbrille zu verstecken versuchte. „Ich bin gegen den Türrahmen gelaufen", versuchte Hermine die Situation zu entschärfen. Sie erhob sich und wäre vor Schwäche beinahe gefallen, hätte Severus sie nicht aufgefangen. „Warte, ich helfe dir!"Er nahm ihr die Tüten ab und begleitete sie zu ihrem Haus.

Ihr Mann wartete bereits auf sie. Sie stammelte eine Entschuldigung, nahm Severus die Einkaufstüten ab und folgte ihrem Mann ins Haus. Christopher wartete, bis die Haustür ins Schloss gefallen war und Hermine die Einkaufstüten abgestellt hatte.

„Wo kommst du her? Wer war der Mann? Gehst du schon rumhuren? Reiche ich dir nicht?"Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern schlug Hermine hart ins Gesicht, dass sie gegen die Haustür fiel. Abrupt drehte er sich um. „Ich erwarte das Abendessen in einer halben Stunde im Wohnzimmer!"

Hermine schluchzte, nahm die Tüten und schleppte sich mit letzter Kraft in die Küche, wo sie die Waren wegräumte und schnell ein Mahl bereitete. Christopher schlang das Essen runter und fläzte sich dann wieder auf die Couch, in der Absicht, mal wieder keinen Finger zu rühren, um seiner Frau zu helfen.

Erschöpft ließ sich Hermine auf ihr Bett fallen. Hoffentlich kam Christopher nicht hoch. Ihretwegen konnte er sich mit diversen Huren vergnügen, Hauptsache er ließ sie in Ruhe. Doch so viel Glück hatte sie nicht. In dieser Nacht vergewaltigte er sie mehrmals.

In den nächsten Wochen wurde Hermine immer schwächer. Sie war die Schläge leid, sie konnte die Vergewaltigungen ihres Mannes nicht mehr ertragen. Sie spielte schon mit dem Gedanken, dass sie nur Ruhe finden würde, wenn sie tot war. Aber dieses Glück fand sie nicht.

Sie zog sich zurück, ging nur noch selten aus dem Haus. Nur, wenn sie einkaufen musste, verließ sie ihr Gefängnis. Eines Abends kam er schon betrunken von der Uni. Sie war gerade in ihrem Schlafzimmer und packte die Wäsche weg, als er nach oben wankte und über sie herfiel. Gott sei Dank war er zu betrunken, um sie zu vergewaltigen, allerdings reichte seine Kraft, um sie zu verprügeln. Sie flüchtete aus dem Zimmer und wollte die Treppe runter rennen, als er sie am Absatz packte und ihr einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasste. Durch die Wucht des Hiebes verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel die Treppe runter. Sie spürte, wie ihr Bein brach, als sie unten aufschlug.

Christopher brüllte vor Lachen, als er sie dort unten liegen sah und wankte ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Die Tür fiel krachend ins Schloss. Hermine kämpfte den Schmerz nieder, robbte sich zum Ausgang und blieb dort liegen. Eine Passantin fand sie schließlich und holte einen Rettungswagen, der sie ins Krankenhaus brachte. Dort wurde ihr Bein eingegipst und sie durfte nach Hause gehen. Keinen der Ärzte fielen die vielen Blessuren auf, die ihren Körper zierten.

Sie ging am Krückstock. Christopher schlief seinen Rausch aus. Hermine schlief im Wohnzimmer. Warum sie immer noch bei ihm blieb, konnte sie sich selbst nicht erklären. Sie wusste nur, wenn sie ging, würde er sie finden und töten.

Eine Woche später sollte der Gipsverband abgenommen werden und Hermine fand sich im Krankenhaus ein. Mit Ermahnungen und guten Ratschlägen wurde sie wieder nach Hause geschickt. Den Stock durfte sie behalten.

Als sie so durch die Winkelgasse humpelte, kam ihr ein Mann entgegen, der ihr bekannt vorkam. Im letzten Moment erkannte sie ihren ehemaligen Tränkeprofessor. Dieser lud sie zu einem Kaffee ein. Nur widerwillig stimmte Hermine der Einladung zu.

Mitleid trat in seinen Augen, als sie erklärte, sie wäre die Treppe herunter gefallen und hätte sich das Bein gebrochen.

„Hermine, wenn du nicht aufpasst, wirst du noch sterben! Und sag mir nun nicht, dass es deine Schuld ist! Ich sehe doch, wenn jemand misshandelt wird! Mir machst du nichts vor!"Hermine traten die Tränen in die Augen und sie schluchzte auf. Severus hatte Recht. Christopher würde sie töten, wenn er so weitermacht. „Ich kann nicht fortgehen, er wird mich überall finden. Dann wird er mich töten!"Severus redete auf Hermine ein, in ein Frauenhaus zu flüchten, aber keine seiner Worte schienen sie zu erreichen. Das einzige, was er erreichte war, das sie überstürzt aufsprang und das Café verließ.

So schnell wie es ihr verletztes Bein zuließ, humpelte Hermine nach Hause. Sie war schon spät dran und Christopher konnte jeden Moment auftauchen. Erleichtert sah sie, dass das Haus dunkel dalag und öffnete schnell die Tür. Sie stürzte in die Küche und begann, das Abendessen zu machen. Sie war keine Sekunde zu früh fertig, denn kaum hatte sie den Tisch gedeckt, als auch schon ihr Gatte ins Wohnzimmer trat und sich an diesen setzte.

Sie humpelte zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer hin und her, immer darauf bedacht, ihn nicht in Rage zu versetzen. Sie selber aß mal wieder kaum was. Sie saß still und nachdenklich auf ihrem Platz, stocherte in ihrem Essen und dachte über die Begegnung mit Severus nach. Eigentlich hatte er ja Recht, warum blieb sie noch bei Christopher? Sie fasste den Entschluss, morgen, wenn er in der Uni war, zu flüchten, nur wohin?

Beruhigenderweise ließ Christopher sie in dieser nacht in Ruhe, keine Schläge, keine Vergewaltigung. Er verabschiedete sich zur Uni und ließ eine aufgedrehte Hermine zurück. Sie wartete zehn Minuten, packte dann ein paar Kleidungsstücke in einen kleinen Rucksack und verließ ebenfalls das Haus.

Sie wußte, dass Ellen keine Vorlesung hatte und eilte in ihr ehemaliges Wohnheim. Dort stürmte sie gleich in ihr früheres Zimmer und fand ihre Zimmergenossin schlafend vor.

„Ellen, du musst mir helfen! Bitte, wach auf!"Sie rüttelte ihre Freundin wach und nachdem diese aufgestanden war, erzählte Hermine ihr alles. Ellen schwankte zwischen Wut und Mitleid, am Ende siegte die Wut. Sie ließ wahre Hasstiraden auf Christopher los, die Hermine zum kichern gebracht hätten, wäre die Lage nicht so Ernst gewesen. Sie schnappte sich ihre Jacke und Hermine und gemeinsam verließen sie den Campus.

Auf der Suche nach einem Frauenhaus berichtete Hermine Ellen von ihren Begegnungen mit Severus und Ellen erriet ihre Gefühle für diesen Mann. Sie fuhren mit dem Taxi in ein Muggleviertel und fanden nach einigem Hin und Her ein Frauenhaus.

Hermine wurde sofort freundlich aufgenommen und Ellen durfte bei ihr bleiben, aber nur bis zum Abend. Als die Dämmerung hereinbrach, trennten sich die beiden Frauen. Ellen wünschte ihr noch viel Glück und verließ das Gebäude. Hermine hatte einen Brief an Severus zu geschrieben, den Ellen abgeben wollte.

Die Nacht verlief ruhig und ohne Vorkommnisse. Hermine schlief zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wieder durch und erwachte am nächsten Tag ausgeruht und hungrig. Sie verschlang ihr Frühstück mit Appetit und konnte es gar nicht glauben, wie einfach ihre Flucht doch gewesen war. Zu einfach!

Wie ein schlechter Traum erschien Christopher am vierten Tag ihrer Flucht vor dem Frauenhaus und bat die Frauen, seine Gattin sehen zu dürfen. Eine Bitte durften diese nicht abschlagen und somit riefen sie Hermine herbei, die bei dem Anblick ihres Mannes beinahe einen Zusammenbruch erlitt. Er flehte und bettelte und die Vorsteherin des Hauses überredete Hermine schließlich, mit ihm zu gehen, er versprach auch, er würde sich einer Therapie unterziehen, wenn sie ihm verzieh. Misstrauisch folgte Hermine ihrem Mann nach Hause. (B/N: Mal ganz ehrlich: Das glaub ich jetzt nicht. Frauenhäuser sind dazu da, Frauen solange zu beherbergen, wie die es wünschen. A/N: Sorry, aber nicht in meiner Story!)

Kaum im Hause angekommen, packte Christopher Hermine und zerrte sie ins Wohnzimmer, warf sie auf die Couch und schmiss ihr die Zeitung hin. Mit wachsendem Entsetzen laß Hermine die Titelseite.

„_Junge Frau bei Überfall ermordet – Täter weiterhin unbekannt! _

_Eine junge Frau ist auf ihrem Heimweg zum Uni-Gelände vom einem unbekannten Täter überfallen, missbraucht und brutal ermordete worden. Passanten fanden die nackte und entstellte Leiche von Ellen Summers gestern Morgen. Zeugen möchten sich doch bitte an das Ministerium wenden."_

Hinterhältiges Grinsen erschien in Christophers Gesicht und er beugte sich bedrohlich über seine erschreckte Frau. „Wag es ja nicht, noch einmal zu flüchten, oder irgendwem kleine Nachrichten zukommen zu lassen, sonst droht dir das gleiche Schicksal wie deiner geschwätzigen Freundin!"Er warf ihr den Brief an Severus vor die Füße und als sie sich danach bückte, packte er sie, riss ihr den Slip herunter und drang ohne Vorwarnung in sie ein. Hermine schrie gellend auf, was ihr sofort einen Knebel einbrachte. Aber damit nicht genug, diesmal war er richtig in Rage. Nachdem er sie so benutzt hatte, prügelte er auf Hermine ein. Er trat ihr in die Rippen, sie spürte, wie mehrere brachen, schlug ihren Kopf mit aller Gewalt auf den Boden und missbrauchte sie noch einmal. Blutüberströmt ließ er seine Frau auf dem Boden liegen. Er wusch sich gründlich, während Hermine am Boden lag und nur noch wimmern konnte.

Stunden später erwachte sie und stöhnte gequält auf. Christopher lag auf der Couch und schlief seelenruhig, sie selber lag zusammen gekrümmt auf dem Boden, nackt und blutig. Sie versuchte, aufzustehen, doch dies misslang ihr. Allerdings wachte ihr Peiniger auf und sah auf die geschundene Person zu seinen Füßen.

„Na, noch nicht genug! Meinetwegen!"Er zerrte sie hoch, warf sie auf die Couch und drückte seine brennende Zigarette auf ihrer Haut aus. Ihre Schreie schienen ihn noch anzuregen und mit schreckerweiterten Augen sah sie seine beginnende Erregung. Er zerkratzte ihre Haut mit seiner Gabel und lachte, als sie nur noch mehr schrie. Sie nahm nichts mehr wahr, außer Schmerz. Sie spürte nicht einmal mehr, wie sich ihre gebrochenen Rippen in ihre Lungen bohrten, fühlte nicht, wie er ihren Kiefer brach, weil sie nicht aufhören wollte, zu schreien, spürte nicht, wie er sie abermals missbrauchte, sie wollte nur noch sterben. Das letzte, was sie spürte, war, als sie durch die Nacht flog und in der Themse landete. Beruhigende Kälte und Dunkelheit umfasste sie und Hermine ließ sich in die Dunkelheit fallen.

Eine Gestalt durchschwamm die eiskalte Themse, tauchte ab und kam mit der fast toten Person wieder an die Oberfläche. Der Name des Retters: Severus Snape! Er hatte vor ihrem Haus gewacht und als Christopher seine Frau zum sterben in den Fluss geworfen hatte, war er ihr hinterher gesprungen.

_Rückblick Hermine Ende_

Hermine bäumte sich auf und schrie aus Leibeskräften. Immer wieder, nur einen Namen: Severus! Herbeieilende Ärzte waren ratlos. Hermine war wach und ansprechbar. Sie schluchzte auf und konnte nicht beruhigt werden. Alles war klar und deutlich vor ihrem inneren Auge abgezogen. Sie konnte sich an alles erinnern. Der diensthabende Arzt sah keine andere Möglichkeit und verabreichte ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel. Sie fiel in wohltuende Dunkelheit.

tbc

So, an dieser Stelle mache ich Schluss! Nein, keine Panik, die Story ist noch nicht zu Ende. Nur nicht jetzt gleich...

Momo: Bewegend, schockierend...aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein, finde ich es ein wenig unglaubwürdig, dass Ärzte und die Betreuerinnen im Frauenhaus Hermione einfach gehen lassen/wegschicken, wenn diese Blessuren am ganzen Körper hat, eindeutig verstört ist und beim Anblick ihres Mannes beinahe in Ohnmacht fällt.

Angel: Eigentlich sind solche Häuser dazu da, aber leider nicht in meiner Story!

Fleht um Kommentare!


	5. Genesung

vor ihren Leserinnen auf die Knie fällt ES TUT MIR SO LEID! Ihr musstet so lange auf das nächste Pitel warten und nun enttäusche ich euch schon wieder, weil es so kurz ist und wahrscheinlich auch das letzte Pitelchen wird. Ich bin so schlecht! Nein, Scherz beiseite, ich habe meine düstere Phase abgeschlossen und werde wieder hellere Stories schreiben, eine geistert mir sogar schon im Kopf herum, muss noch etwas an der Ausführung feilen, aber dann geht es ab.

Mein Danke gilt natürlich mal wieder **Momo**, das sie mal wieder als Beta fungiert hat.

Ebenfalls Dank an:

**Pandoradoggis**: Nix da, bei mir wirst du keine fertigen FFs finden, die schüttel ich Pitel für Pitel aus dem Ärmel! Danke für deinen Kommi!

**Sevena**: Wortlos die Kekse nimmt!

**Wolfspirit**: Chris wird leiden, aber nicht so, wie du es dir vorstellst. Keine Panik, er kriegt sein Fett weg!

**Nici1807**: Nicht meine persönlichen Empfindungen, aber doch in der Familie passiert. (Meiner Tante, zwar nicht so, wie hier beschrieben, aber ähnlich! Details erspar ich dir aber lieber!)

**Pima**: Ja genau, Erdnußbutter an die Macht! So, nun ist es raus, ich bin süchtig nach Erdnußbutter!

**BlackAngel8**: Sich artig verneig, danke für dein Lob!

**Little Nadeshiko**: Grins, ja wir sind durch! Unsere kranken Kommis lassen wir uns doch nicht nehmen!

**Esta**: Ja, ja, ist wie bei einem Autounfall, schrecklich, aber man kann die Augen nicht davon lassen!

**Shira1111**: Das laß mal meine Sorge sein! Freut mich, das es dir gefällt.

**TalesOfIce**: Keks mümmelt, danke, hab mich sehr gefreut!

Kekse, Butterbier und Erdnußbutter für alle!

Genesung 

Hermine schlief tief und traumlos. Diesmal war ihr Schlaf aber ruhig und erfrischend und als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, saß jemand an ihrem Bett, den Kopf auf die Decke gelegt und ihre Hand haltend und schlafend. Dieser Jemand war Severus.

Durch ihre Bewegungen aufgewacht, rieb er sich schlaftrunken die Augen. Erstaunt und mit einem unglaublich warmen und frohen Gesichtsausdruck sah er sie an.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du endlich aufgewacht bist. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich verloren." Hermine sah ihn lange an, als wenn sie sich erst an ihn erinnern müsste. Dann aber, nach einer schier endlosen Zeit, fiel sie ihm schluchzend in die Arme.

„Oh, es war der größte Fehler meines Lebens, diesen Mann zu heiraten. Er hat abscheuliche Dinge getan!" Sie berichtete Severus, was ihr in der gestrigen Nacht eingefallen war, er hörte sich alles still und mit wachsendem Zorn an. Bei der Mordvermutung wurde er kalkweiß und seine Augen blitzten vor unverhohlener Wut.

„Dieses Schwein mach ich fertig, der wird seines Lebens nicht mehr froh!" Severus tigerte zornesbebend durch das Krankenzimmer, mit immer grausameren Rachemethoden im Kopf. Hermine konnte nicht umhin, über sein Verhalten zu schmunzeln.

„Jetzt hab ich es!" Severus war plötzlich stehen geblieben und seine Augen funkelten vor Rachlust. „Was hast du jetzt?" Hermine setzte sich bequemer hin. „Ich zeig ihn an!" Sprachs und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Sprachlos schaute Hermine ihm hinterher. „Also, sowas!" Bald darauf kam eine Schwester mit ihrem Frühstück und mit Heißhunger machte sie sich über das Mahl her.

Severus apparierte schnurstracks ins Ministerium und stürmte auch gleich in das Heiligtum von Fudge.

„Minister, ich hab den Mörder von Ellen Summers!" Fudge hörte sich alles an, war allerdings bei der Erwähnung des Namen McAndrews kalkweiß geworden, denn diese waren sehr reich und hoch angesehen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Sprössling dieser Zaubererfamilie zu solch Schandtaten fähig war, wollte aber der Sache nachgehen.

o0o

Zwei Tage später, Hermine machte inzwischen so gute Fortschritte, dass sie bald entlassen werden konnte, brachte der diensthabende Arzt seiner Patientin die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten.

„**_Angesehene Zaubererfamilie verstößt einzigen Sohn –ist er der Mörder einer unschuldigen Studentin?"_** Prangte in großen Buchstaben auf der Titelseite. Hermine schluckte. War das möglich? Hatte sie sich denn so in ihre Schwiegereltern getäuscht? Waren diese denn so NETT? Ihr fiel einfach kein anderes Wort ein.

Schnell schlug sie die Zeitung auf und las den dazu gehörigen Artikel.

„Der Sohn der alteingesessenen, angesehenen Familie McAndrews wurde aufgrund der Anschuldigung von Severus Snape, derzeitiger Zaubertranklehrer auf der Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, des Mordes an einer jungen Studentin und der wiederholten Misshandlung und Vergewaltigung seiner eigenen Ehefrau angeklagt. McAndrews sr. bedauerte zutiefst diese Vorfälle und erklärte vor unserer Reporterin, dass er seinen Sohn enterbt und seiner Schwiegertochter nun als Alleinerbin des gesamten Vermögens eingesetzt habe. Außerdem sprach er der Familie des Mordopfers sein Beileid aus und versprach ihnen jede Hilfe, die diese benötigen. Er verlangte außerdem, dass sein Sohn, der zurzeit in Askaban einsitzt, mit aller Härte des Gesetzes bestraft und zur Rechenschaft gezogen wird. Mit der Ehefrau des Angeklagten konnte unsere Reporterin noch nicht sprechen, da diese zur Zeit im Hospital wegen ihrer zahlreichen Wunden behandelt wird und noch Ruhe benötigt, um ihr langes Koma auszukurieren. Aber das holen wir selbstverständlich nach!"

Hermine schloß die Augen. Nein, sie wollte auf keinen Fall mit irgendjemand vom Tagespropheten sprechen! Das einzige, was sie wollte, war, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden und die schreckliche Zeit zu vergessen.

Sie musste wohl wieder eingeschlafen sein, denn als sie das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, war es schon später Nachmittag und ihr Zimmer wimmelte nur so von Menschen. Da waren, Severus, ihre Schwiegereltern, fast alle Weasleys und Harry, die leise miteinander diskutierten.

„Kann ich mal erfahren, wieso hier so ein Menschenauflauf herrscht!" Schlagartig verstummte das Gemurmel und 14 Paar Augen blickten sie erstaunt an. Der erste, der seine Sprache wiederfand, war Severus. Betreten sahen sich die Besucher an, als wären sie bei etwas wichtigem gestört und ertappt worden.

„Hermine, wir ... äh ... haben beschlossen, das es das Beste für dich wäre, wenn du für eine Weile ins Ausland gehen würdest, bis sich der Rummel gelegt hat. Du wirst hier keine Ruhe finden. Solange wir hier sind, haben schon mehrere Reporter versucht, ins Zimmer zu gelangen. Das haben wir natürlich zu verhindern gewusst."

Ihre Schwiegermutter trat an ihr Bett, nahm ihre Hand und strich beruhigend darüber. „Mein liebes Kind, es tut mir so leid, das mein Sohn dir derartiges angetan hat, aber wenn wir das gewusst hätten, hätten wir niemals auf diese Hochzeit bestanden. Ich hoffe, du kannst uns verzeihen!" Hermine sah die ehrlichen Tränen, die in den Augen ihrer Schwiegermutter schimmerten und nickte betroffen. Niemals hätte sie erwartet, solch Worte aus deren Mund zu hören und gleichzeitig musste sie an den Artikel in der Zeitung denken. Sie als Alleinerbin? Unmöglich.

„Bitte!" Meldete sich jetzt auch Mr McAndrews zu Wort. „Hermine, glaub uns bitte, das wir nichts von den perversen Neigungen unseres Sohnes gewusst haben. Du bist wie eine Tochter für uns, wir könnten es nicht ertragen, wenn du dich von uns abwendest! Ich weiß", er hob beschwichtigend die Hände, als Hermine protestieren wollte, „wir haben uns nicht besonders gut um dich gekümmert, aber wir kannten dich kaum, als Chris dich mit nach Hause brachte und ehrlich gesagt, hatten wir eine andere im Sinn, die er heiraten sollte. Aber jetzt, nachdem wir dich kennen gelernt haben, bist du uns ans Herz gewachsen und wir würden uns freuen, wenn du weiterhin in unserer Familie bleibst."

Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an und auch alle anderen Anwesenden schauten auf Hermine. Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich habe keine Familie mehr, denn als ich unerwartet schwanger wurde, haben meine Eltern mich verstoßen, denn sie konnten die Schmach einer außerehelichen Geburt nicht ertragen. Wenn ihr es erlaubt, werde ich von heute an Mum und Dad sagen!" Hermine breitete die Arme aus und Mrs McAndrews legte dankbar und erleichtert die ihren um sie.

„SO, und nun zu eurem absurden Vorschlag, ich soll das Weite suchen: Nein! Ich werde nicht abhauen! Auf gar keinen Fall! Niemals! Ich will erleben, wie Chris seine Strafe erhält! Ich will ihn leiden sehen, so wie ich gelitten habe!"

Erstaunt, ob der harten Worte Hermines, nickten die Anwesenden und nach und nach verließ einer nach dem anderen das Hospital. Zurück blieb Severus, der still in der Ecke gestanden und beinahe ungläubig zugehört hatte.

Trauer blitzte in seinen Augen, Trauer, Wut und auch Verständnis. Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Lass mich erklären: Ich empfinde Trauer, weil du Schmerzen und Pein durchlitten hast und ich zu feige war, um einzugreifen, als ich es noch konnte! Wut, weil er dir derart angetan hat! Und Verständnis für dich, weil du ihn geheiratet hast. Ja, auch ich bin ein außerehelich empfangenes Kind, und ja, meine Mutter sah sich gezwungen, meinen Vater zu heiraten und ja, auch ihre Ehe war nie glücklich! Mein Vater hat meine Mutter zwar nie so gequält, wie dein Mann dich, aber es gab Schläge und Beleidigungen und auch ich hab was abbekommen. Ich kann dich verstehen, wenn du nicht gehen willst, aber versprich mir, das du dich nicht überanstrengst."

Hermine war gerührt und erschreckt, dass er ihr derart privates anvertraute. Sie konnte auch Liebe in seinen Augen entdecken und horchte in ihr eigenes Herz, ob sie auch noch etwas für ihn empfand. Konnte sie überhaupt noch etwas empfinden? Hatte Chris nicht ihr ganzes Leben zerstört?

o0o

Die Beweisaufnahme für die Anklage zog sich über Monate hin, in denen Hermine wie auf heißen Kohlen lebte. Sie erholte sich schnell und Severus und Harry kümmerten sich rührend um sie. Das Haus, in dem sie mit Chris gelebt hatte, stand leer, sie wollte es nie wieder betreten. Stattdessen wohnte sie bei Harry in Hogsmeade. Sie war nie allein, entweder war er da, oder Severus. Der kam eigentlich jeden Abend, wenn oben im Schloss der Unterricht aus war und so lernte sie ihn wieder kennen und auch lieben.

Allerdings war sie nicht in der Lage, ihn auf körperlichem Niveau zu lieben, zu schmerzhaft waren die Erinnerungen an die Nächte mit Chris. Severus konnte warten und das machte er ihr auch täglich klar. Er war einfühlsam und liebevoll, laß ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab und langsam entspannte sich Hermine.

Das öffentliche Interesse an ihr nahm ab, nur, wenn wieder ein Tag im Gericht anstand, fragten ein paar Reporter bei ihr an, wegen Interviews. Sie sagte jedesmal nein. Sie wollte nicht im Rampenlicht stehen und Harry und Severus unterstützten sie bei ihrem Entschluss.

Endlich war der Tag der Urteilsverkündung. Hermine war vor lauter Aufregung ganz schlecht und sie musste sich mehrmals übergeben, bevor sie ins Ministerium fuhr. Wie erwartet, wimmelte es vor der Tür nur so von Reportern und Fotografen, die einen Blick auf Hermine werfen wollten, aber dank Harrys Tarnumhang und Severus Ablenkungsmanöver gelangte sie ungesehen hinein.

Unbehaglich rutschte sie auf ihrem Platz hin und her, Harry an ihrer einen, Severus an der anderen Seite, als wollten sie sie beschützen. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, als Christopher herein geführt wurde. Hermione schloss kurz die Augen, blickte dann starr geradeaus. Sie wollte nicht hinsehen, wollte nicht ihn sehen, wollte nicht die Verachtung in seinen Augen sehen. Sie schüttelte sich kurz, als wollte sie die Vergangenheit abschütteln.

Die Verhandlung war recht kurz. Die Ärzte sagten aus, sie hätten Hermine mehrmals im Krankenhaus wegen zahlreicher Verletzungen behandelt, Hermine sagte aus, wie sie unter ihrem Mann gelitten hatte, Severus, wie er sie aus den Fluten der Themse gezogen hatte, nachdem Christopher sie dort zum sterben hinein geworfen hatte. Bei Hermines Schilderungen wurde zahlreichen Anwesenden übel und einige mussten sogar den Gerichtssaal verlassen. Der einzige Trost für Hermine waren Mr und Mrs McAndrews, die hinter ihr saßen und ihr tröstend die Hände auf den Schultern gelegt hatten.

Christopher sah es, und er wusste, dass er verloren hatte. Er hatte seine Eltern an dieses Miststück verloren und Wut kam wieder in ihm hoch. Wenn er nicht an Händen und Füßen gefesselt gewesen wäre, wäre er aufgesprungen, und hätte seiner treulosen Ehefrau Manieren beigebracht. So aber musste er sich damit zufrieden geben, ihr wütende Blicke zu zuwerfen und mit den Knöcheln zu knacken. Er konnte es nicht glauben: Seine Eltern glaubten ihr! Sie enterbten ihn! Nichts auf der Welt war schlimmer für ihn, als ohne Geld, einsam und verarmt zu leben! Nichts! Aber auch gar nichts!

Die Richter zogen sich zur Beratung zurück. Hermine wurde von Harry hinaus begleitet, sie brauchte frische Luft. Unter seinem Tarnumhang fühlte sie sich sicher. Sie setzte sich in der Halle unter ein kleines Bäumchen und atmete tief ein. Wie lange die Beratung nun dauern würde, wusste sie nicht. Es war ihr auch egal. Sie hoffte nur, dass die Richter Chris für immer ins Gefängnis werfen würden.

o0o

Im Beratungszimmer herrschte derweil helle Aufregung, einige Hexen konnten es immer noch nicht fassen, mit welcher Brutalität der junge McAndrews seine Frau misshandelt hatte und auch, das er die junge Studentin ermordet haben sollte.

Nach langem Hin und Her hatten sie allerdings eine Entscheidung getroffen.

o0o

Severus machte sich auf die Suche nach Hermine, denn die Richter kamen gerade wieder in den Gerichtssaal. Er fand sie schließlich in der Halle unter dem Bäumchen sitzen, die Augen geschlossen und die Stirn gerunzelt. Er stieß sie leicht an.

„Hermine, es ist soweit." Mehr brauchte er nicht sagen, Hermine stand auf und folgte ihm zurück. Sie setzte sich gerade wieder hin, als Christopher herein geführt wurde.

„Angeklagter, erheben Sie sich!" Die Stimme des Vorsitzenden klang hart, als hätten sie eine anstrengende Beratung hinter sich. Auch Hermine erhob sich.

„Angeklagter, Sie werden beschuldigt, Ihre eigene Ehefrau auf abscheuliche Art und Weise mißhandelt und deren beste Freundin aus unerfindlichen Gründen ermordet zu haben. Nach langer Beratung sehen wir uns gezwungen, Ihnen eine Haftstrafe mit anschließender Sicherheitsverwahrung aufzubürden. Sie werden für den Rest Ihres Lebens im Gefängnis sitzen, wo Sie keiner Frau mehr etwas antun können. Gerichtsdiener, führen Sie den Angeklagten ab!"

Hermine hatte teilnahmslos alles mit angehört. Ihr war, als schwebte sie über den Dingen. Erst, als Harry und ihre Schwiegereltern sie umarmten, wurde ihr klar, dass sie von nun an frei sein würde.

„Herr Richter", Hermine ging langsam auf den Vorsitzenden zu, der seine Unterlagen zusammenpackte, „eine Bitte habe ich noch. Ich möchte die Scheidung einreichen!"

Der Richter sah sie an und nickte verständnisvoll. „Liebes Kind, unter den gegebenen Umständen halte ich die Aufrechterhaltung dieser Ehe nicht für sinnvoll. Sie werden in den nächsten Tagen Unterlagen zugeschickt bekommen, die Sie einfach nur unterschreiben müssen. Seien Sie unbesorgt, ich werde mich darum kümmern, das diese Ehe für ungültig erklärt wird."

Damit wandte er sich ab und ging mit den anderen Hexen und Zauberern aus dem Gerichtssaal. Hermine war, als fiele ihr ein Felsbrocken vom Herzen. Mit einem Male war ihr, als müsse sie in Tränen ausbrechen, was sie dann auch tat. Schluchzend und bebend sank sie wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurück, fast unbemerkt von den übrigen Anwesenden, die schwatzend ihren Weg nach draußen antraten. Nur einer blieb, in der Hoffnung, Hermine trösten zu können.

Hermine sah und hörte nichts mehr, so sehr war sie in ihrem Schmerz versunken. Sie schrak hoch, als sich plötzlich starke Arme sie sicher umfingen und sie an eine männliche Brust gedrückt wurde. Erleichtert, ob des Trostes, begrub sie ihr Gesicht in der Robe, schluchzend und in Tränen aufgelöst und versuchte, wieder zu sich zu kommen. Nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich wieder und bemerkte, an wessen Brust sie lag und schämte sich einerseits, andererseits sog sie diesen vertrauten Geruch ein.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich deine Robe nass geweint habe, Severus." Sie spürte, wie Severus mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Das macht doch nichts, Hermine, das hast du gebraucht. Nun ist es vorbei, er kann dir nie wieder etwas antun. Du bist in Sicherheit! Komm, ich bring dich hier raus!"

Severus erhob sich und legte schützend und tröstend den Arm um Hermines Schulter. Schweigend verließen auch sie den Gerichtssaal. Severus brachte sie in ein Hotel, denn sie wollte ja nie wieder ihr Haus betreten. Sie ging auch gleich ins Bett, die Aufregung des Tages war zuviel für sie. Fast augenblicklich schlief sie ein. Ein sanftes lächeln umspielte ihren Mund und Severus musste sich zusammen reißen, um sie nicht hier und jetzt zu küssen. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte sie dann auch das gesamte Hotel zusammen geschrien, wenn er ihr zu nahe kam. Seufzend machte er es sich auf der Couch so bequem, wie es nur irgendwie ging, denn die war nicht für Männer seiner Größe gedacht. Er musste die Beine anziehen, um auf dem Möbelstück Platz zu haben.

o0o

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte die junge Frau erholt und frisch, wunderte sich einen Moment lang, wo sie denn war. Sie erhob sich und alles viel ihr wieder ein. Die Gerichtsverhandlung, ihr Tränenausbruch, das Hotel, Severus. Severus! Wo war er? War er gegangen? Plötzlich überkam sie Angst und sie sprang aus dem Bett, zog sich im Laufen ihren Morgenmantel über und stürmte in das kleine Wohnzimmer. Vor dem Sofa hielt sie inne, als sie sah, wie unbequem Severus es gehabt haben muss in der Nacht. Er lag mit angezogenen Beinen auf der kleinen Couch, die Stirn in Falten gelegt und schlief noch. Liebevoll strich sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, was ihm ein leises Grunzen entlockte. Ungläubig betrachtete sie ihn eine Weile. „Er hat tatsächlich über meinen Schlaf gewacht!" Murmelte sie. Sie orderte Frühstück und verzog sich in den Sessel, während sie darauf wartete, dass der sonst so mürrische Tränkemeister aufwachte.

Kaffeeduft stieg ihm in die Nase. Gähnend und sich streckend erhob er sich. „Argh!" Ein scharfer Schmerz fuhr ihm durch den Rücken und er verfluchte das unschuldige Sofa. Ein Kichern störte ihn erheblich in seinen Hasstiraden über unfähige Schreiner, die sich einen Spaß daraus machten, große Leute wie ihn mit viel zu kleinen Möbeln zu quälen.

Stirnrunzelnd sah er sich im Zimmer um und entdeckte in einer Ecke den Sessel, in dem sich Hermine zusammengerollt hatte und ihn auslachte. „Das ist nicht witzig", erboste er sich. Hermine konnte nicht anders und brach nun in richtiges Lachen aus. Eine Weile stand Severus da, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah ihr beim Lachen zu. Er freute sich, dass sie anscheinend ihre Fröhlichkeit wiedergefunden hatte und stimmte in ihr Lachen ein. Das ließ ihn gleich 10 Jahre jünger aussehen!

Nachdem sich Hermine wieder beruhigt hatte, nahmen sie gemeinsam ihr Frühstück zu sich. Severus verabschiedete sich auch wenig später, er musste zurück nach Hogwarts. Hermine blieb und dachte nach.

o0o

In den folgenden Wochen und Monaten ging es ihr immer besser. Sie besuchte regelmäßig einen Psychologen, mit dessen Hilfe sie die Vergangenheit verarbeitete. Ihre Schwiegereltern standen ihr mit Rat und Tat zur Seite, obwohl ihre Ehe geschieden worden war, hatten die Drei ein sehr herzliches Umgehen, nie wurde Christopher erwähnt und Hermine begann wieder, mit Freunden und Bekannten auszugehen. Einen konnte und wollte sie nie vergessen: Severus, ihren Lebensretter! Sie sahen sich regelmäßig und trafen sich mal zum Kaffee, mal zum Essen, mal, um gemeinsam über irgendwas zu diskutieren. Sie gewann immer mehr an Vertrauen und gestand sich eines Tages ein, sich wieder in ihn verliebt zu haben. Und so kam es, dass sie eines Tages einen Brief an ihn schrieb, in dem sie ihn zu sich einlud. Sie war in eine kleine Wohnung in London gezogen, hatte ihr Studium wieder aufgenommen und war drauf und dran, es auch mit Auszeichnung abzuschließen.

Zu ihrer großen Freude sagte er zu. Und so sah sich Hermine eines Abends in der Küche stehen, eine Schürze umgebunden, damit ihr Kleid nicht schmutzig wurde, das Essen kochend und auf ihren Gast wartend, der sich nicht eine Minute verspätete.

Das Abendessen verlief in angenehmer Stimmung. Severus erzählte augenverdrehend von den neuesten Schwachköpfen, die er zu unterrichten hatte und Hermine kicherte bei seinen Ergüssen über unfähige Schüler dermaßen, dass sie sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischen musste.

„Ich bin froh, dass du dein Lachen wiedergefunden hast", unterbrach Severus sie. Überrascht sah sie ihn an. „Das hat mir am meisten gefehlt, dein Lachen. Deine Augen glitzern so angenehm, wenn du lachst." Ruhig, beinahe zu ruhig sah Severus sie an. „Ich hab dich unendlich vermisst!", gestand er ihr. Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte und griff zum Weinglas. In ihrer Hast verschluckte sie sich natürlich an dem Rebsaft und musste husten. Severus sprang auf und klopfte ihr sanft auf den Rücken. Es dauerte lange, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Zaghaft umfasste er ihr Kinn und hob es an, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Ich weiß, ich sollte es nicht, aber ich kann nicht anders!" Seine Lippen näherten sich ihren und unglaublich zärtlich strich er über ihren Mund. Bereitwillig öffnete sie ihre Lippen, gewährte seiner Zunge Einlass und mit einem Stöhnen riss er sie von ihrem Stuhl hoch und in seine Arme. Sie ließ ihn gewähren und empfand eine tiefe Freude, fast so, als hätte sie ewig darauf gewartet.

Der Kuss wollte nicht enden. Seine Zunge erkundete jeden Winkel ihres Mundes, spielte mit ihrer Zunge, lockte und neckte sie, bis sie sich stöhnend in seinen Armen wand. Ein kurzer Anflug von Panik erfasste Hermine, aber sie unterdrückte diesen erfolgreich.

Mutig strich sie durch sein Haar, liebkoste seinen Nacken, was ihm ein Keuchen entlockte und wanderte seinen Rücken abwärts. Severus hob sie mühelos hoch und trug sie aus der Küche. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, wollte er sie auf die Couch legen, aber Hermine hielt ihn zurück.

„Ins Schlafzimmer, bitte!" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Willst du das wirklich?" Hermine hauchte zarte Küsse auf sein Gesicht. „Ja!" Wieder hob er sie hoch und ging mit ihr auf dem Arm ins Schlafzimmer. Sanft ließ er sie auf das Bett gleiten und kniete sich dazu. Hermine schloss die Augen, als sie merkte, wie Severus sich über sie beugte und ihren Mund wieder mit seinem bedeckte. Sie öffnete mit fahrigen Fingern sein Hemd und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Brust. Zischend sog Severus die Luft ein, als sie mit ihren Fingernägeln über seine Brustwarzen fuhr. Er öffnete langsam den Reißverschluß ihres Kleides und zog es ihr behutsam von den Schultern. Darunter trug sie nur einen Hauch von Spitze. Er strich langsam mit den Finger über ihren Busen und als sich die Spitzen aufrichteten, fuhr er mit der Zunge darüber. Hermine entwich ein lautes Keuchen und instinktiv drückte sie ihre Hüften an seinen Unterleib. Sie fühlte seine Männlichkeit, die hart gegen ihre Scham drückte und konnte sich nicht länger zusammen reißen. Sie öffnete seine Hose und fuhr in seine Shorts. Ein gemurmeltes Wort von ihm und er war nackt. Grinsend tat sie es ihm nach und Haut traf auf Haut.

Sein bewundernder Blick glitt über ihren Körper und er ergriff hungrig und stürmisch wieder von ihren Lippen Besitz. Seine Hände liebkosten derweil zärtlich ihren Körper, spielten mit ihren Warzen, wanderten langsam hinab zu ihrer Mitte. Hermine keuchte laut auf, als seine Finger ihre Locken teilten, um an ihre empfindlichste Stelle zu gelangen. Er fühlte, wie sie sich einen Moment verkrampfte und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Behutsam fing er an, den kleinen Knubbel zu massieren und merkte, wie sie sich enger an ihn schmiegte. Stöhnend umfasste Hermine seine Männlichkeit. Er entzog sich ihr und kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine, liebkoste mit der Zunge erst die eine, dann die andere Brust, sog die Spitze in den Mund, knabberte daran und als Hermine meinte, es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, wanderte sein Mund abwärts. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie seine Zunge an ihrem Kitzler spürte und sie hob ihre Hüften. Flehentlich sah sie ihn an und klammerte sich an ihm, als die Wellen der Leidenschaft über sie hereinbrachen.

„Bitte! Komm zu mir!" Bat sie und er legte sich behutsam auf sie. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften, um ihm das Eindringen zu erleichtern. Langsam drang er in sie. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise und er versuchte, seine Leidenschaft zu unterdrücken, um sie nicht zu erschrecken. Dann aber erhöhte sie das Tempo und sie umfasste seinen Hintern fester. Er beschleunigte den Rhythmus und stieß fester zu. Keuchend kamen beide zum Höhepunkt.

o0o

Am nächsten Tag erwachten sie durch die Sonne, die hell ins Zimmer schien. Verschlafen rieb sich Hermine die Augen, dabei stieß sie leicht gegen Severus. Es war also kein Traum gewesen! Glücklich schmiegte sie sich an ihn, er schlang die Arme um sie und so blieben sie noch eine Weile liegen.

Irgendwann standen sie dann doch auf, beseitigten das Chaos in der Küche und alberten den Vormittag rum. Gegen Mittag verabschiedete sich Severus von ihr. Er musste zurück zum Schloss. Hermine sah ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen hinterher.

Sie putze ihre Wohnung, räumte die Wäsche weg, ging einkaufen und setzte sich anschließend mit einem Buch auf die Couch. Aber sie konnte sich nicht auf darauf konzentrieren, sie laß schon seit 10 Minuten dieselbe Seite, ohne etwas von ihrem Inhalt zu verstehen. Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab, wanderten zu ihm und die vergangene Nacht. War es richtig? Liebte sie ihn? Wollte sie den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm verbringen? Tat er ihr gut? Konnte sie mit seiner Hilfe das Vergangene vergessen? Alle Fragen konnte sie mit einem klarem Ja beantworten.

Seufzend gab sie es auf und legte das Buch beiseite. Wie konnte sie es schaffen, Severus einzufangen? Wollte er es überhaupt? Sie wurde noch wahnsinnig, sie musste Klarheit haben. Sie stand auf, zog sich ihren Mantel an und flohte nach Hogsmeade.

o0o

Hermine kam in den Drei Besen an. Madame Rosmerta begrüßte sie freundlich. Da es kalt geworden war, trank Hermine erst einmal einen heißen Tee, bevor sie nach Hogwarts aufbrach. Der Spaziergang tat ihr gut, die frische Luft, die Natur. Keiner starrte sie an, keiner tuschelte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Das war ja so erfrischend, im Gegensatz zu London, wo jeder ihre Geschichte kannte.

Die Tore von Hogwarts standen weit und einladend offen. Sie holte tief Luft, straffte ihre Schultern und schritt hindurch. Die große Eingangstreppe hinauf, durch die Eingangshalle. Und nun? Sie stand dort, inmitten von schwatzenden Schülern und wusste nicht mehr weiter.

Kurz schloss sie die Augen, nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und schritt den Weg zu den Kerkern hinab. Vor dem Klassenzimmer stockte sie. Hatte er Unterricht? Nein, die Schüler hatten Pause. Also angeklopft und auf ein „Herein" gewartet.

„Herein!" Eine dunkle Stimme erscholl durch die Tür. Hermine öffnete sie und ging die paar Schritte zu seinem Pult. Er saß dort, über Arbeiten gebeugt, in seiner dunklen Robe und sah einfach nur gut aus.

Überrascht sah er auf. „Hermine! Was willst du denn hier?" Hermine ging um das Pult herum, schlang die Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn. „Ich hab dich vermisst, das ist alles!" Leises Lachen ertönte, sie konnte es spüren. „Ich bin doch erst ein paar Stunden weg. Wie kannst du mich da vermissen?"

„Stimmt aber", murmelte sie und beugte sich zu ihm herunter, in der Absicht, ihn zu küssen. Er kam ihr zuvor, indem er die Tür schloss und sie verriegelte. „Damit uns kein Schüler stören kann!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Er hob sie auf den Tisch und schlang die Arme um ihre Hüften, zog ihren Kopf zu sich runter und küsste sie.

Außer Atem lösten sie sich kurze Zeit später voneinander. Nachdenklich sah Severus sie an. „Ich hab nachgedacht", flüsterte sie, „du hast mir das Vertrauen in die Menschen wieder gegeben. In der Zeit, in der wir uns näher gekommen sind, ist etwas passiert." Severus wurde hellhörig. Meinte sie das, was er hoffte? Er machte eine Handbewegung, um sie zum sprechen zu ermutigen.

„Ich", stammelte sie, „ich liebe dich!" Sie blickte zu Boden, weil er nichts sagte. Er konnte nichts sagen, dies war ein Traum, oder? Er seufzte, hob ihr Kinn und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Hermine, was sagst du da? Meinst du das Ernst?" Ungläubig schaute er sie an. „Ja, ich meine das völlig Ernst!" Mit einem Aufschrei riss er sie an sich und presste seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. „Danach hab ich mich gesehnt", murmelte er zwischen zwei Küssen. „Oh, Hermine, ich liebe dich doch auch, habe dich immer geliebt und werde dich immer lieben!" Sie rutschte vom Tisch auf seinen Schoß und legte den Kopf in die kleine Mulde an seinem Hals. Ein Beben ging durch ihren Körper. Severus strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken und murmelte immer wieder: „Oh, meine Liebste!" Immer wieder küsste er sie, bis sie es auch glaubte.

„Hermine, willst du meine Frau werden? Willst du mich so nehmen, wie ich bin?" Severus wagte gar nicht, sie anzusehen, er fürchtete sich vor ihrer Antwort. Ein Schluchzen verriet ihm, das Hermine weinte. „Was denn, war das so schlimm?" Hermine lachte und weinte in einem Abwasch. „Nein, schlimm nicht! Ja, Severus, ja!"

o0o

Der Standesbeamte hatte noch nie ein schöneres Paar gesehen, er in einem schwarzen Anzug und sie in einem strahlend weißen Brautkleid, schlicht gehalten, mit kleinen weißen Rosen im Haar. Tränen der Freude rannen über zahlreiche Gesichter, als die Braut ein „Ja" hauchte!

o0o

Ende!

Momo: Der Antrag kam zwar etwas hastig, aber egal…ein schöner Abschluss für eine heftige Story…


	6. Epilog

So, nun wird es für mich Zeit, mich anderen Projekten zu widmen. Ich danke meiner Beta, MomoSnape, die meine Ergüsse kontrolliert und ihren Senf dazu gegeben hat.

-knuddel-

Ebenfalls Dank an:

Shira1111: Lach, deine Kommentare sind ja so süß!

JulyÜberraschung! Hier ist der Epilog! Hoffe, er gefällt auch!

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: Nix zuende! Hier ist der Epilog!

Pima: Kuchen mampft! lol, ich bin fies, ich weiß! Freu freu, dann laß dich mal mit meinem nächsten geistreichen Geschwafel überraschen!

Kuchen und Butterbier an alle, die so fleissig mit reviews waren!

Himmel Hölle

Epilog

12 Jahre später ...

"Mom! MOM!" Aufgeregt stürmte Grace Snape in die Küche und wedelte mit einem Brief vor ihrer Mutter Hermine herum. "ICH HAB IHN!" Hermine schmunzelte. Natürlich hatte sie diesen Brief erhalten. Blieb ja auch nichts anderes übrig, bei solch magischer Potenz ihrer Eltern. Sie und ihr Mann, Severus Snape, hatten allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz eine Familie gegründet.

Widrigkeiten? Jawohl, Hermine war schon einmal verheiratet gewesen, ihr Mann hatte sie misshandelt und beinahe getötet. Dank Severus lebte sie noch. Dank Severus hatte sie mit der Vergangenheit abgeschlossen. Dank Severus hatte sie ihr Glück gefunden. Dank Severus saß ihr Ex-Mann in einer Zelle in Askaban und fristete dort sein Dasein.

"Liebes, sei doch nicht so wild!" Hermine versuchte, ihre Tochter zu beruhigen, aber die quirlige 11-Jährige ließ sich nicht besänftigen. Sie sprang aufgeregt durch die heimische Küche, laß immer wieder ihren Brief und rief die ganze Zeit "Ich geh nach Hogwarts! Ich geh nach Hogwarts!" Hermine machte sich gedanklich schon einmal eine Liste, was ihre Tochter alles brauchen würde.

"Tja, es nützt nichts, wir müssen in die Winkelgasse!" Kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen, fiel ihr das Mädchen auch schon in die Arme. "Oh ja, Mom, lass uns gleich morgen einkaufen gehen" Das Kind war schlank, hatte glattes braunes Haar und schwarze Augen. Sie hatte von beiden Eltern eine Menge abbekommen. Für ihren Verstand brauchte sie sich jedenfalls nicht zu schämen.

Sie konnte schon mit drei Jahren die einfacheren Sprüche und war auch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen.

Durch den Lärm, den seine Tochter veranstaltete, in seiner Arbeit gestört, kam auch Severus Snape in die Küche.

"Was ist denn hier los? Geht es nicht auch noch ein bisschen lauter? Ich arbeite!" Die Stirn in Falten gelegt, stand der Hausherr mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür und sah von seiner Frau zu seiner Tochter.

"Dad, ich hab meinen Brief bekommen, wir gehen morgen einkaufen. Kommst du mit?" Ohne Punkt und Komma redete seine Tochter auf ihn ein und wirbelte aufgeregt wieder durch die Küche.

Grinsend sah Hermine ihren Mann an. Sie konnte beinahe das Rattern seines Gehirns sehen und wusste, dass er es hasste einkaufen zu gehen, aber er liebte seine Tochter. Es war eine schwere Geburt gewesen und die Medi-Magier hatte Hermine davon abgeraten, noch ein Kind zu bekommen. Er verwöhnte Grace nach Strich und Faden und die kleine Hexe wusste das manchmal sogar auszunutzen.

Auch diese Bitte konnte er ihr nicht abschlagen und so seufzte er und nickte ergeben. "Ja, meinetwegen gehen wir morgen einkaufen." Wie auf Kommando fiel Grace ihrem Vater in die Arme und bedankte sich überschwänglich bei ihm.

Hermine bereitete das Abendessen vor und Grace saß bei ihrem Vater und diskutierte mit ihm über ihren neuesten Fund in einer Zeitschrift. Hermine liebte es, wenn ihre Tochter mit ihrem Mann über Zaubertränke oder andere Zauberutensilien redete. Sie war stolz auf ihre clevere Tochter und musste an ihre eigene Schulzeit denken. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Grace nicht in genau so viele Abenteuer verstrickt wurde, wie sie selbst.

o0o

Am nächsten Morgen war die Elfjährige schon sehr früh dank ihrer Aufregung wach. Sie sprang aus dem Bett, erledigte ihre Toilette und zog sich in Windeseile an. Sie machte sogar das Frühstück und weckte ihre Eltern, indem sie einfach an der Treppe stand und hinauf brüllte, dass das Frühstück fertig sei und sie sich gefälligst beeilen sollten.

Verschlafen betraten ihre Eltern die Küche, Grace wusste, sie durfte ihren Vater erst ansprechen, wenn er eine Tasse Kaffee getrunken hatte. Kaum war das Frühstück beendet, als das junge Mädchen auch schon zum Aufbruch drängte und ihr Vater augenverdrehend den Flohpulver-Topf herumreichte.

In der Winkelgasse angekommen, konnte man das Kind nicht ruhig halten. Sie stürmte voran in sämtliche Läden und bettelte um dies und jenes. Die Schulsachen waren schnell eingekauft, als Hermine einen alten Bekannten im Gedränge ausmachen konnte. Oder vielmehr, dieser Bekannte überragte alle anderen um fast einen Meter.

"Hallo Hagrid", begrüßte Hermine ihren alten Freund. Hagrid zog Hermine einfach zur Begrüßung in seine Arme, gab Severus die Hand und wirbelte Grace durch die Luft. Die anderen Hexen und Zauberer sprangen erschrocken und leicht irritiert zur Seite, während Grace vor Vergnügen jauchzte und kicherte. Sie kannte solch Begrüßungen und freute sich jedesmal auf den Halbriesen.

"Na, kleine Grace, alle Einkäufe erledigt?" Severus hob brummend die vielen Taschen und Tüten in die Luft, um zu zeigen, dass er den Packesel spielen durfte. Hagrid verabschiedete sich bald und wünschte der Familie Snape noch einen schönen Tag.

Zu einem Eis überredet, saßen alle Drei bei Florean und genossen die warme Sonne. Grace fragte ihrem Vater Löcher in den Bauch, wie sich ihre Mutter in der Schule angestellt hatte und wie sie sich wieder getroffen hatten und und und. Eigentlich kannte sie die Geschichte, aber sie fand es romantisch, dass ihr Vater ihrer Mutter das Leben gerettet hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten nur den grausamen Teil weggelassen, dafür war sie noch zu jung.

o0o

Die letzten paar Wochen, bevor Grace zur Schule ging, waren eine Qual für Hermine und Severus. Sie wurde von Tag zu Tag unruhiger und ging den beiden auch bald auf die Nerven.

Endlich kam der 1. September und Hermine brachte ihre Tochter zum Gleis 9 ¾. Staunend betrachtete Grace die Lok und rempelte einen Jungen an. Dieser hatte auffallend rotes Haar und grüne Augen, die Hermine an jemanden erinnerten.

"Pass doch auf, wo du hinläufst!" Rief der Junge, als er am Boden lag. Hermine grinste. Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand zum Helfen hin, die er dankend ergriff und als er wieder auf den Beinen stand, trat seine Mutter dazu.

"Hermine?" Fragend sah die junge Frau Hermine an und da machte es "Klick"! "Ginny!" Lachend lagen sich die beiden Frauen in den Armen und begrüßten sich überschwenglich.

"Scheint so, als würden sich unsere Mütter kennen", raunte Grace dem Jungen ins Ohr. "Ja, scheint so. Ich heiße übrigens Joshua, Joshua James Potter, kurz JJ!" Er hielt Grace die Hand hin. "Hallo, sorry, dass ich dich umgerempelt habe. Ich bin Grace Marie Snape."

Ginny trat zur Seite, damit auch Harry Hermine begrüßen konnte. Er zog sie in seine Arme und wirbelte sie umher. Hermine hatte zwar gewusst, das Harry und Ginny ein Paar waren, aber nicht, das sie geheiratet hatten, weil Harry in Deutschland arbeitet und selten nach England kam.

"Was machst du denn hier?" Nachdem ihr ehemaliger Schulfreund sie wieder abgesetzt hatte und Grace begrüßte, erklärte er, dass er einen Posten im Ministerium erhalten hatte und wieder hier wohnte.

Hermine küsste ihre Tochter zum Abschied und Ginny ermahnte JJ, sich ja zu benehmen, was der mit einem Grinsen abwinkte. „Klar, ich benehme mich genau so wie Dad!" Hermine lachte.

"Hast du schon mal was von Severus Snape gehört, JJ? Pass bloß auf, das der dich nicht erwischt, das ist nämlich mein Vater!" Antwortete Grace mit einem Grinsen. JJ musste schlucken, natürlich hatte er von Snape gehört, sein Vater hatte ihm schließlich von seiner Schulzeit erzählt.

Der Zug fuhr los und durchstreifte auf seinem Weg in den Norden die unterschiedlichsten Gegenden. Grace und JJ teilten sich ein Abteil und erzählten sich viel. Sie wurden Freunde und als der Zug in Hogsmeade hielt und Hagrid die Erstklässler zu sich rief, begrüßten ihn die meisten freundlich, denn sie hatten von ihren Eltern viel über den Halbriesen gehört.

o0o

Briefe nach Hause:

Erstes Schuljahr:

"Liebe Mom!

Ich bin nach Gryffindor gekommen, JJ auch. Die ersten Tage waren ulkig, wir haben uns verlaufen, kamen zu spät zum Unterricht und Professor McGonagall hat uns gefragt, ob wir lieber eine Uhr oder eine Karte wären. Dad hat uns in Zaubertränke mit seiner üblichen Eröffnungsrede von der Schönheit der Kessel und wie man den Tod verkorkt, genervt. Dumbledore ist lustig mit seinem langen Bart. Ich freue mich schon auf den Unterricht bei Madam Hooch, dann kann ich endlich zeigen, wie ich fliegen kann.

Deine Grace!"

o0o

Siebtes Schuljahr:

"Liebe Mom,

JJ und ich sind Klassenbeste! Ist das nicht wunderbar! Wir wollen zusammen studieren! Ich glaub, ich hab ihn sehr gern. Woran merkt man, wenn einem die große Liebe begegnet ist? Auf bald!

Grace"

o0o

Während des Studiums:

"Liebe Mom,

JJ und ich wollen heiraten! Dad meinte zwar, er ist ein Potter und somit eine Nervensäge, aber wir lieben uns, egal, was Dad sagt. Wir wollen nächstes Jahr im Mai heiraten, kannst du es Dad bitte schonend beibringen? Das Studium werden wir nicht vernachlässigen, das schwören wir. Ich freue mich ja so auf Weihnachten! Lad doch die Potters ein, dann können Mr Potter und Dad sich über alte Zeiten unterhalten.

In Liebe Grace"

o0o

Nach dem Studium:

"Liebe Mom und Dad (falls du da bist).

Ich hab das Studium geschafft, ich darf mich jetzt Aurorin schimpfen. JJ hat nur 10 Punkte weniger als ich, ist das nicht toll? Er beherrscht alle Flüche, dafür bin ich besser in Tränke. B/N: Welche Überraschung! Wir kommen euch bald besuchen, wenn wir mit den praktischen Übungen fertig sind.

Grace"

o0o

"Liebe Mom und Dad,

wir freuen uns, euch mitteilen zu dürfen, dass ihr in sieben Monaten Großeltern werdet. Eigentlich wollten wir ja noch warten, aber leider hat mein Verhütungstrank versagt. JJ sucht schon eine größere Wohnung für uns, aber bislang leider ohne Erfolg. Ist schon schwer, eine Wohnung zu finden, wenn man schwanger ist. Was haben die Leute nur gegen Babys? Na ja, egal! Wir freuen uns auf jeden Fall!

Grace und JJ"

o0o

Erstes Schuljahr:

"Liebe Grandma.

Hogwarts ist toll, nur sollte Grandpa endlich in Rente gehen, Grandpa Harry sagt auch immer, ob er nicht endlich aufhören will, uns arme Schüler zu quälen. Ob er es nicht langsam leid ist. Na ja, du kennst ja Grandpa Harrys Sprüche. Die beiden sind sich immer noch nicht grün, oder? Egal, grüß ihn trotzdem lieb von mir, wir sehen uns ja an zu Weihnachten, oder?

Deine Enkelin Hermine!"


End file.
